Yo-Kai Watch: The Adventures of Julie Hathaway
by TGRickel
Summary: When a girl from America named Julie moved to Springdale, Japan with her father, her life turned upside-down once she encountered an old capsule machine in the forest and freed a fairy-like Yo-Kai named Finkell. Thus, their adventures have begun. *SYOC Open.*
1. Prologue 1

**Yo-Kai Watch: The Adventures of Julie Hathaway**

 **Prologue 1: Preview & Character Introduction**

* * *

In a forest…

"What's an old capsule machine doing in the middle of the forest?" a girl asked as she inserted a 100 yen coin in the slot. She turned the dial and out comes a small black and white capsule ball from the machine's mouth. She twisted the capsule with much effort since it is closed up tight. Eventually, she opened it, with light and smoke coming out of it. The girl could only watch as a shadow appeared before her. It appears to look like a fairy.

* * *

 _Greetings, movers and shakers. My name is Julianne Rose Hathaway, but I go by my nickname "Julie". I'm 11 years old and a Japanese-American (my father being an ABJ - an American-born Japanese and my mother being a pure American). I have long brown hair with the bangs swept to the right and secured by a cherry hair clip, sky blue eyes, and a fair complexion. As for my height, it's just the average height for my age._

 _But enough information about my appearance. I'll tell you about my current situations. You see, 3 years ago, my mother left me and my father to work in London as a nurse. Even we are apart for now, we are still in contact with each other. Last year, my older brother Thomas mysteriously disappeared while we were celebrating the coming of summer. I still don't know the reason behind this yet I still wanna live this down until my bother returns. Today, my father and I just moved from my hometown of Allanbrooke, USA to Springdale, Japan and I was so excited and dejected, all at the same time. You wanna know why? Well, let me say that it all started a week ago..._

* * *

 **Yo-Kai Watch Theme Song (Julie Version)**

Yo, yo, Yo-Kai Watch  
Yo-Kai are everywhere  
Causing you problems  
Messing up your hair

They'll trip you up,  
Give you a flat tire  
Or make your socks  
go missing in the dryer

Yo-Kai make mischief anywhere  
and you may not even  
believe they're there

But let me introduce you  
to my friend  
She's found a way to connect with them

She's got a  
Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai Watch  
She's gonna build a supernatural entourage

She can talk to the spirits,  
She doesn't have to fear it,  
And they're always gonna hear it  
'Cause you know she's got a Yo-Kai Watch

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai Watch  
Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai Watch

She can talk to the spirits,  
She doesn't have to fear it,  
And they're always gonna hear it  
'Cause you know she's got a Yo-Kai Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here it is, everyone! My very own Yo-Kai Watch story. Thanks to all the Yo-Kai Watch episodes I've watched and the Yo-Kai Watch fan fiction stories I've read, I was inspired to make my own. On a side note, t** **his story will follow more closely to the anime show and I will use English names for th** **e humans and Yo-Kai. Some Yo-Kai will be made my me** **but if you want to send your own Yo-Kai OC's, go ahead. This story has an open Yo-Kai 'SYOC' forum. If you want to add your own Yo-Kai characters to my story, submit them through reviews or just PM me whenever you want. Here is the format:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Tribe (Required)**

 **3\. Attribute (Reference from the video game)**

 **4\. Background (Required; Is the Yo-Kai originally a living being (human, animal, or plant) or an inanimate object?)**

 **5\. Physical Appearance (Required)**

 **6\. Personality**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2: Pre-Moving Day**

* * *

In the town of Allanbrooke, the roads were sometimes filled with numerous vehicles, with their engines roaring and their horns blaring. The noises were so loud they would make you deaf if you listened long enough. The people of the city were walking up and down the streets, day in and day out, going about their businesses without a care in the world. There were also tall, skyscrapers that stretched towards the sky, almost making the place look like a giant prison.

Somewhere among this activity was a Filipino-American girl named Julie Hathaway, who lived a normal life, going to school, doing homework, and hanging out with friends all day long. Julie is eleven years old and has long brown hair with the bangs swept to the right and secured by a cherry hairclip, sky blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She usually wears a white collared shirt with blue sleeve ends under a gray vest with a red bowtie, blue checkered skirt, dark blue socks, and gray penny loafers.

In a two-story, green and yellow school called Prismatopia Academy, Julie was surrounded by her fifth grade classmates as she went on with her report. Her report is all about the Martial Law. It was quite easy for her to do a research about it due to her Filipino heritage.

"And that's my history report. Does anyone have any questions?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," a red-haired girl in a green dress named Hailey Jones raised her hand. "Why did President Ferdinand Marcos banned watching Voltes V? It's not fair."

"Well, he banned that show because he was afraid its cartoon violence might be a bad influence on children," Julie answered. Her classmates keep on asking questions and Julie answered them with less effort.

In less than 5 minutes, it was already lunch time. All the students headed to the cafeteria to eat what the lunch ladies are serving. But Julie prefers to bring her own lunch rather than eat the food in the cafeteria. On the bright side, she always eats with her classmates. Julie is smart, talented, and athletic (primarily in rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, and cheerleading) but she doesn't brag them to anyone. She had a lot of friends, and one of them is Vanessa Collins, whom she knew 4 years ago when the latter transferred from the rustic town of Serene Meadows. Despite making friends in Prismatopia Academy, she, in fact, despises the meanest and most popular girl in the school: Olivia Smith. Julie also holds a crush on the guy she likes who is in her class, Nicholas 'Nick' Peterson.

* * *

Hours later, the students all headed home. Some were getting on the bus. Others were being picked up by their parents, older siblings, or sitters. And others, including Julie, were getting ready to walk home by themselves. Julie was allowed to walk to and from school without her dad accompanying her, since it was less than five blocks from her house.

When she arrived home, she headed to her bedroom to read her favourite novel: The Fault in Our Stars. A few minutes later, she didn't notice her dad pulling up on the driveway near the garage.

He called out to her, "Julie, can you come downstairs?"

"Coming, Dad," Julie replied as she went downstairs.

Julie came downstairs to the living room, where she saw her dad, Ivan Hathaway. Mr. Hathaway is a businessman working for a technology company in Allanbrooke. At work, he wears the usual attire for businessmen: suit and tie but at home or going out, he wears a green shirt, grey pants, and blue sneakers. He has short brown hair and blue eyes and is 37 years old.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"The reason I called you is that I have good news for you." Mr. Hathaway answered.

"Really? What's that?"

"The company that I worked for has announced that they opened another office abroad and they wanted me to work there."

Upon hearing what her father said, Julie was at a loss for words but she asked, "Well, where is that located?"

"The new office building is in Springdale."

"Springdale? Never heard of that. How much time do we have until the move?"

"We'll be moving in a week. Starting now, we have to pack all our stuff."

* * *

For a week, Julie helped her dad in organizing and packing up their stuff in boxes after she arrived home from school. The larger boxes were then loaded and shipped to Japan 2 days before the move while the smaller ones will be loaded in the Hathaway car by the end of the week. On the day before the move, Julie is eating her pre-packed lunch when she was approached by one of her friends, Vanessa Collins. Vanessa Collins is an 11-year-old girl with medium wavy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a slight olive complexion. She is wearing a white dress with a floral pattern and pink sandals.

"Hey, Julie," Vanessa called out.

"Hey, Vanessa. What brings you here?" Julie asked.

"I was wondering if you want to watch a movie with me next week."

"Sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I am moving to Springdale tomorrow. The company my dad works for has opened a new office building and they wanted him to work there."

"Really? That's amazing. I wish I could go to Springdale with you."

"Yeah. Dad seems to be excited about the move tomorrow."

The two girls then pulled each other into a hug.

"I'll miss you, bestie,"

"Me too, bestie. We've known each other for 4 years and you were an exchange student from Serene Meadows."

"By the way, Julie, don't forget to take pictures once you get there. I'll be waiting for them."

"Don't worry, Vanessa. I won't forget about that."

Now the question is: what does Springdale has in store for the Hathaway girl?

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Mollee Gray as Hailey Jones**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Grace Phipps as Vanessa Collins**


	3. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Welcome to Springdale**

* * *

That afternoon, the Hathaways ate and slept early since they planned to leave early in the morning. The next day, at 12:00 A.M., Julie and her dad woke up and loaded the remaining boxes in their blue car, along with their suitcases. After that is done, the Hathaways headed to the airport which is located in Downtown Allanbrooke. Julie's dad got the boxes out of the car and Julie helped him wheel them to the check-in desk.

While they were waiting to board the plane, Julie brought a book about Japan. She flicked through it until she came across the folklore section. There was one page that interested her the most and that was the page about Yo-Kai, mythical creatures who often cause annoyances on everyday lives of people. Soon, it was time for Julie and her dad to board the plane.

* * *

After the plane took off, Julie reached into her pocket and pulled out her MyPhone. She put her headphones in and turned up the volume (Julie is listening to her favorite High School Musical songs).

After a very long and tiring twelve-hour flight, the plane landed. The voice of the air hostess could be heard over the intercom.

"On behalf of the pilot and cabin crew, I would like to welcome you to Springdale International Airport. Thank you for flying with American Airlines, we hope to welcome you on board again in the near future."

Julie grabbed her shoulder bag from the overhead locker and followed her dad through the busy airport terminal. Once they collected the suitcases and collected their boxes including the larger ones that were transported to the airport 2 days ago, Julie's dad ordered a truck to load the larger boxes and a taxi to take them to their new home. Julie noticed that most of the streets had beautiful flowers and greenery growing. It was amazing.

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Hathaway asked.

"It looks nice. The flowers and trees are really pretty. We didn't have anything like that in Allanbrooke," Julie said.

* * *

Father and daughter finally arrived at their new home. It is a two-story house with a balcony, a wide backyard with a swimming pool, a front lawn and a garage. The house appears to be something an upper middle-class person can live or, at least, anyone who can afford it.

"Here we are. This is your new home, Julie," her dad said.

Julie was amazed. It was perfect. Julie's father opened the door and they went inside.

Julie was even more amazed when she went inside the house. There was a massive living room/dining area, a small bathroom with a shower and a spare bedroom. The walls are painted fresh white and the flooring gave off a pleasant odor, indicating that the house was recently built. Mr. Hathaway helped the moving men with the boxes while Julie went up the stairs.

Upstairs, there were two bedrooms and a large bathroom. Julie's room had a bed with a pillow and a blanket, a work desk, a cabinet for her clothes and it was connected to the balcony when she opened the sliding glass door. She opened it, allowing a draft to come in. Julie then stepped out to the balcony and saw all the nearby houses, which will be soon be her new neighbors.

"I see your enjoying the view," Julie turned around and saw her father standing at the doorway before he walked inside. Julie nodded at his words before her father had an idea.

"Hey, Julie, why don't you try going outside and explore the town while everything gets settled here?" Mr. Hathaway suggested. "Maybe you'll make some new friends while you're at it."

"That's a great idea, Dad," Julie complied before she grabbed her MyPhone, mounted herself on her bicycle which is parked near the front door, and headed outside.

* * *

Since Julie is new in Springdale, she didn't really know what to do or where to go. Good thing she had a GPS on her MyPhone. Just like she promised to Vanessa, she took pictures of interesting places in the city like Springdale Elementary, Banter Bakery, Triangle Park, Springdale Hot Springs, Rolling Waves Park, Arcadia Arcade, Springdale Mall, and Wildwood Shrine.

After Julie finished taking the last picture (from Wildwood Shrine), she decided to explore the forest. She parked her bike by the shrine steps and secured it with a bicycle lock to make sure no one will steal her bike. She entered the forest.

"This forest is huge," Julie remarked.

* * *

As Julie walked deeper, she noticed four figures not far from her. She approached them quietly and once she is close enough, she hid behind a tree so they won't notice her. The four figures revealed to be 3 boys and 1 girl. The girl is wearing a cream-colored pullover with blue details and a pink heart patch. Her name is Katie Forester. The first boy is the tallest of the four, has a big build and a bandage on his right cheek, and is wearing a blue and white jacket with 'Bears 90' printed at the back. His name is Barnaby Bernstein but his friends call him 'Bear'. The second boy is the shortest of the four and is wearing headphones. He is Edward Archer, nickname 'Eddie'. The third boy has the same height as Katie and is wearing a red shirt with a white star on the front and what looks like a white watch on his left wrist. He is Nathan Adams, or 'Nate' for short. Right now, the group is searching for insects for a project. The three boys showed the insects they've caught.

"Ha! How do you like them apples?!" Nate bragged as he showed a ladybug the size of his fingernails.

"Oh yeah?" Bear showed Nate a ladybug that's larger than the one Nate caught.

"Hmm. Let's let Katie comment on this," Eddie suggested before Nate turned to Katie.

"So, Katie, what do you think of this?" Nate asked Katie while showing the ladybug he caught to her.

Katie giggled as she commented, "Well, it's just like you, Nate. So average."

The last word was like an arrow piercing through Nate's heart. Obviously he didn't want to be called average in any and every way.

Instead of talking to them, Julie decided to continue her forest exploration. Eventually, she came to a clearing, where she can see the clear blue sky and can feel the cool breeze blowing on the grass, giving it a wonderful scent.

"This place feels great," Julie said as she took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. She looked around until she noticed something very strange. On a yellow flower a few feet away from her, there was a bird but it looked extremely odd. Its wing colors are gold and purple and its tail feathers are twice as long as its height. Description short, it looks just like a phoenix. Julie slowly approached the bird but once she gets close to it, the bird flew off, leaving a trail of yellow glitter in its wake.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Julie tried to call for the bird but it didn't listen and flew deeper in the forest. With no other choice, Julie followed the bird. While following the strange winged insect, she felt a strange force like it was beckoning her to come. She climbed over a fence that has 'No Entry' painted on it and came upon a small opening which she had to crawl under.

* * *

Once she got out, Julie is in another clearing with a giant tree in the middle. Julie tried to look for the bird around but it disappeared.

"Strange. I could've sworn that bird flew through here," Julie remarked before she saw an old-looking capsule machine under the big tree.

"What's an old capsule machine doing in the middle of the forest?" she asked. Suddenly, she heard an ominous voice that sent a chill up her spine.

It went, "Feed me… feed me…"

"What?!" Julie jumped in surprise. "Who's there?!"

"Feed me… feed me… feed me… feed me…"

"What do you mean by 'feed you'?!" Julie started yelling. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The voice became louder and louder by the minute, saying the same thing over and over again.

"Okay, this isn't funny! Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Julie yelled, demanding an answer.

"Feed me… feed me… I'm so hungry I need to eat it!" the voice finished it's chanting.

"Okay! Fine! Just leave me alone!" Julie then inserted a 100-yen coin into the coin slot and turned to the right, causing a black and white ball capsule to come out of the machine's mouth. She tried to open it but the capsule is closed up tight. Julie then managed to open it, with smoke and pink light coming out of it.

"Whoa!" Julie breathed in shock.

With a flash, the smoke and pink light vanished and right before Julie's eyes, a fairy appeared.

It had alabaster white skin, blue eyes, long auburn hair tied in a ponytail, rainbow butterfly wings with gold accents, and long, pointy ears. It is wearing a 2-layered white-green-and-purple dress with gold details, a pink flower on each hip, two red and gold ribbons under each rose, pearls, and flower decorations on and the under the skirt part. It accessorizes with a two gold bracelets on each arm and a white 3-pronged crown with pink and red floral decorations.

"Finally! Freedom at last!" it said.

"It can talk?!" Julie gasped.

"Thank you very much!" The fairy bowed down to her considerately. "It's greatly appreciative that you finally released me from that dreadful capsule. Not to mention inside that old capsule machine as well!" the fairy said. Indicated by how cheerful and high-pitch her voice is, it was a female.

"You're welcome," Julie shrugged as she smiled. "So, who exactly are you?" The girl asked.

"Sorry. How rude of me. Let's start again. My name is Finkell and I'm a Yo-Kai from the Charming tribe."

* * *

 **Name: Finkell**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Attribute: Wind**

* * *

"Yo…kai?" Julie repeated.

"Oh! You seem to not know what Yo-Kai are. Well, please allow me to explain," Finkell said. "Yo-Kai are mythical and mysterious creatures that cause many annoyances in people's everyday lives! Some Yo-Kai cause mischief while others are just cheerful and want to play."

"I see." Julie still couldn't comprehend everything that was happening right now, but just went along with it. "OK. So, why were you in the ball capsule all this time?"

"Well, that is kind of a long story, but in short, I was imprisoned into the capsule by a powerful monk. It was like about 200 years ago, so I really don't remember when exactly I was imprisoned since…it happened very, very long time ago. But thanks to you, I am finally free."

"Well, I'm glad that I helped you. I guess I better get going then. Anyways, enjoy your freedom," Julie said before she casually walked away.

"Huh?" The female fairy gasped. "Wait!"

She flew over to Julie and stopped her. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Why not? My business with you is over, right? So there is no need for me to be with you, so see ya," Julie said calmly before she was stopped by Finkell again.

"Now hold on this instant!" She shouted, causing Julie to cringe and stumble back. "You can't just leave me like that! We just met, and there are more things I need to say!"

"Really? Do I get my money back?" Julie asked.

"Sorry. The capsule machine doesn't offer any refunds," Finkell said.

"Oh," Julie sighed.

"But I have something better for you. As you are the one who set me free and as the rule states, I serve the one who released me from my imprisonment. Therefore, from this day and forward, I will be your servant now, serving you as your maid, now and forever!" Finkell declared.

"Wait, what?" Julie thought aloud. "You, my maid?"

"Yes!" Finkell nodded. "That is my purpose in life or in this case, afterlife, but the point is that I'm in your servant for the rest of your life! If we're going to be friends, then I need to know your name."

"That's right. I almost forgot. My name is Julie, by the way," Julie introduced.

"That's a nice name," Finkell said.

* * *

Once she exited the forest, Julie undid the lock on her bike and headed back home, with Finkell following her.

Julie walked along the road. She was almost home when she remembered that Finkell was still following her. The sun was setting. Julie checked her MyPhone. It was much later than she thought it was.

 _'I only took pictures for Vanessa and now I have this strange fairy ghost following me,'_ Julie thought.

"Listen, Finkell. I don't think my dad's gonna let me have a pet in the house," Julie said.

Finkell was seemingly offended by that, "Pet? I'm a Yo-Kai, a powerful spirit. Why? Does your dad have any rules against Yo-Kai in your house?"

"No. I don't think so," Julie answered.

"Then, it's official," Finkell smiled.

"But still, I doubt my dad's gonna be happy that I invited a stranger home."

"No need to worry about that, Lady Julie. I'm only visible to you."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, you see…" Finkell began before she got cut off by someone singing nearby.

It was a woman who was singing incoherently and dancing like a drunkard. Julie and Finkell stared at her in shock and confusion.

"What is wrong with that lady?" Julie said in disbelief. "Japanese people are so weird."

"This is not good," Finkell said.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"This must be the work of a Yo-Kai!" She proclaimed.

"It is?" Julie looked doubtful.

"Some Yo-Kai have the ability to possess a human being, which can lead to disaster if left unchecked," Finkell explained before she took out something to Julie. "Here, take this!"

Julie looked at what her maid gave her. It was a white wristwatch, but it didn't have numbers or Roman numerals to tell time. The watch's face has areas colored pink, green. blue, and purple.

"What is this thing?" Julie questioned.

"That's a Yo-Kai Watch! It is a special device that allows a human to see a Yo-Kai," she said. "Quick! Use the right button to flash the light on that woman!"

"Why do I need to do that?" the Hathaway girl asked.

"Please, Lady Julie! Trust me!" She demanded.

"Alright," the Hathaway girl complied as she quickly put on the watch. Like what Finkell said, Julie pressed the button on the right, causing the watch's lens to popped open and a blue ray of light flashed out over the woman.

Suddenly, Julie could see a strange silhouette over the singing and dancing woman.

"What is that?" Julie said as she examined it closer, eventually the watch identified the shadowy thing.

It revealed itself to be a green and brown gramophone with two eyes and four short legs. One of the legs appear to be turning the crank on the gramophone's side.

"That's right. Sing and dance 'til you drop, woman!" the gramophone Yo-Kai cheered.

"So, that's a Yo-Kai?" Julie stated.

"Yes, indeed," Finkell said as she took out her tablet-like device called the Yo-Kai Pad. "That's Gramo! He is a Yokai that makes a human have a strange desire to sing and dance to a strange tune until he or she can't stand that music."

* * *

 **Name: Gramo**

 **Tribe: Mysterious**

 **Attribute: Dark**

* * *

"Aaaahhhh, I can't take it anymore. Too much!" The woman said as she keeled over and fainted.

"Hey, ma'am! Are you OK?" Julie was now concerned.

"Ah, no more tunes. Oh well, I guess I will go find someone else then!" Gramo stated.

"Hey, you there!" Julie yelled, catching his attention.

"Huh? Me…" Gramo asked. "... Wait! You can see me!?"

"Yeah I can," Julie replied, with an angry expression. "Stop making other people listen to your strange music!"

"Yeah! Lady Julie! There are only two ways to stop a Yo-Kai. It's either you talk to them with reason or confrontation! In other words, fight them!" Finkell stated.

"Okay, okay!" Gramo said. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" both Julie and Finkell looked a bit confused.

* * *

A few minutes later, Julie, Finkell, and Gramo were now at Triangle Park. Julie and Gramo are sitting on a bench while Finkell hovered beside Julie.

"So, why are you playing those tunes in other people's heads and making them sing and dance?" Julie asked.

"Well, you see, it was during the time when I was just an ordinary gramophone. I was owned by a rich family, and the children cherished me very much. We loved playing classical music and it was all great for me and them. However, as time went by and my young owners grew older, I was forgotten, left with the dusts. Eventually, I realized that I became a Yo-Kai and all I wanted was to make music with someone again, like the old time, but nobody uses gramophones for music these days, so I decided to enjoy myself by making other people sing and dance to my music until they finally can't bare the music."

"My, that is just a sad story," Finkell said as she wiped some of her tears.

"Yeah…" Julie felt touched, as well. "It sounds like to me that you need a…friend."

"Yes, yes I do, but after you allowing me to listen to my story, I will stop make other people singing and dancing," Gramo decided. "But, then I would be just bored and I won't know what to do."

"Well…How about this?" Julie said.

"What's that?" Gramo asked.

"How about the three of us hang out sometimes? That way, you wouldn't be bored," the Hathaway girl suggested.

"Really? Is that mean we can be friends?" Gramo asked, with an anxious, yet joyful smile (even though he doesn't have a mouth).

"I…guess so," Julie said.

"Oh, thank you very much! I am so happy now!" Suddenly, Gramo's body glowed for few seconds until an orb of light popped out of his bell. The light flew over to Julie, which it flew down to the palm of her hand. It turned into a silver coin-like object that has a picture of Gramo turning his crank while music notes are emitted out of his bell.

"What is this?" He Gramo. asked.

"Congratulations, Lady Julie! You obtained a Yo-Kai Medal from Gramo!" Finkell stated.

"Yo-Kai Medal? What do I do with this?" Julie asked further.

"With it, you can now summon Gramo with the Yo-Kai Watch whenever you need him. The Yo-Kai Medal represents the friendship between humans and Yo-Kai," Finkell explained.

Julie analyzed Gramo's Yo-Kai Medal carefully and thought for a moment.

* * *

 _And so, that is how my new life in Japan began. Although, with all the cool surprises and weirdness that happened today, I felt somewhat… good about it. Right now, I am really curious to learn more about_ _Yo-Kai_ _, and with this_ _Yo-Kai_ _Watch and Finkell on my side, it will just pretty more interesting and most likely stranger later on._

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Paul Greenberg as Bear Bernstein**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Melissa Hutchison as Katie Forester**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Max Mittelman as Gramo**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: So, Julie, what Yo-Kai did you meet today?

Julie: Let's see... Gramo!

*Scene transitions to Julie reading her novel and Finkell sipping warm tea while Gramo is playing serene music.*

Julie: I'm glad Gramo learned his lesson about not forcing people to sing and dance to his tunes.

Gramo: And as a thank you, I played this beautiful melody just for you guys. *continues playing*

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it, folks. Please send more of your Yo-Kai OCs and follow the format in 'Preview and Character Introduction.'**

 **This chapter introduces a Yo-Kai OC made by yours truly: Gramo. Gramo is a Yo-Kai born from a gramophone, hence his name. He has the ability to play strange tunes in people's minds and making them sing and dance until they can't bare the music.**


	4. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Stumbling Around**

* * *

 _It's my first night in the city of Springdale. For dinner, my dad and I ate ramen noodles and sushi. Believe me, these were some of the food we ate back in USA but they taste really different this time around. Dad ordered them by food delivery and he even bought karaage chicken, a Japanese dish we haven't tried yet. It was very delicious._

 _More importantly, I feel like my life has been turned upside down ever since I met this fairy Yo-Kai named 'Finkell', who is now living with me starting now as my personal Yo-Kai maid. It's a good thing that no one else, especially my dad, can't see her. Now, I'm starting to get all curious inside about Yo-Kai and what they always do in the lives of the people in Springdale, Japan._

* * *

Julie is now wearing her red nightgown. She is on her bed, uploading her recently taken photos online to her friend Vanessa. As soon as she was finished, Julie noticed Finkell hovering beside her.

"What is it, Finkell?" the Hathaway girl asked.

"Sorry to bother you, Lady Julie, but if there is anything you need, anything at all, I am here for you as I am your maid," Finkell said, confidently.

Julie thought for a moment before she said, "Actually, there is something I've been willing to ask you."

"What would that be?" Finkell asked, politely.

"Are there any more Yo-Kai here?" Julie asked.

"Well, yes. There are a lot of Yo-Kai around Springdale. Most of them are inivisble to people without the Yo-Kai Watch," Finkell answered.

"I see," Julie remarked. "Well, anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lady Julie. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite," Finkell then turned off the light, sat down, and began watching her mistress.

* * *

 **The next day…**

It was a bright and clear morning. The sun's light peered through Julie's bedroom window as her alarm clock rang when it reached 7:00. Julie pressed the clock's snooze button, got up from her bed, and did a little stretching before she saw an already-awake Finkell.

"Good morning, Finkell," Julie greeted.

"Good morning, Lady Julie," Finkell greeted back. "Ready for the big day?"

"Big day?" Julie asked before it dawned on her. "Oh right! Today's my first day in my new school."

"That's right. Now while I prepare your clothes, why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up?"

"Okay," Julie complied.

Julie grabbed her bathrobe and towel and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She came back to her bedroom shortly and noticed her neatly folded clothes on her bed and Finkell is putting the other clothes back in the closet. The Hathaway girl got her clothes and headed back in the bathroom to change.

"While you're at it, Finkell, can you fix my bed?" Julie requested.

"Yes, ma'am," Finkell obeyed as she proceeded to fix Julie's bed while the latter is changing inside the bathroom.

Once Julie is fully dressed, she went out of the bathroom, fastened her bangs with her cherry hair clip, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her dad.

"Good morning, Julie," Mr. Hathaway said with a smile. He is wearing his usual businessmen's attire.

"Morning, Dad," Julie returned the greeting.

"Wow. You look so hyper today," Mr. Hathaway commented. "Are you ready for your first day at your new school?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, I have to go now. You sure you're gonna be fine by yourself?" Mr. Hathaway asked.

"Don't worry about that, Dad. I have this," Julie assured as she showed her MyPhone.

"Oh you kids and your technology," Mr. Hathaway joked. "Have fun and see you later."

He picked up his briefcase and headed out the front door but before he did, he turned back and looked at his daughter on more time.

"Hey, Julie," he said.

"Yes, Dad?" she asked.

"Try making new friends in school, okay? And please take these forms to the school's office, too," Mr. Hathaway requested.

"Okay, Dad," Julie complied.

"See you later."

Mr. Hathaway then headed outside and went to work. Julie then resumed eating her breakfast while Finkell watched her mistress' father go off.

"Your father is really concerned about you. It's a good thing I'm here to help you in school, right?" the Yo-Kai fairy said.

"Yeah," the Hathaway girl agreed.

"Anyway, I fixed your bed just like you said and I brought your bag," Finkell said as she handed Julie her bag.

It's a white and pink shoulder bag with a black strap and four decorative pins on the lower right. The first pin is pink with human Fluttershy from _Equestria Girls._ The second pin is purple with Princess Sofia from _Sofia the First._ The third pin is red with Ladybug from _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ and the fourth and final pin is yellow with Princess Belle from _Beauty and the Beast._

"Thanks," Julie replied as she put the bag on her chair and placed the dishes she used at the sink and cleaned them quickly.

* * *

As the Hathaway girl walked to school, Finkell flew next to her. Julie felt uncomfortable with the Yo-Kai fairy following her. Then again, Finkell was now Julie's maid.

"Is it really necessary for you to follow me everywhere I go?" Julie asked, her voice toned down so no one will think she is soliloquizing.

"Of course, Lady Julie. It's my responsibility as you Yo-Kai maid to be with you at all times," Finkell insisted.

Julie approached the gate to Springdale Elementary. This school looked a bit larger than Prismatopia Elementary but the former school seemed welcoming. Julie then saw other students with standard Japanese backpacks entering through the gate as the teacher welcomed each of them. Julie went through the gate while returning the teacher's greeting.

Julie soon found herself standing outside the office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hi. I'm Julie Hathaway. It's my first day today," Julie said as she gave the lady some paperwork.

"Ah, yes. They said that there would be a new student joining us today. You will be in class 5-2 with Mr. Johnson."

"Okay," Julie said.

"Oh. Could you get your teacher to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day?" the lady said.

A few minutes later, the school bell rang, starting the day.

* * *

At class 5-2, as the students went to their seats, Nate talked to Bear and Eddie.

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student today?" Eddie stated.

"Where'd you hear that?" Nate asked.

"I overheard it from Katie," Eddie answered.

"I wonder who's this new guy or girl is," Bear remarked.

Entering the classroom, Mr. Johnson announced, "Good morning, class. Today, we have a new student joining us. She moved with her father all the way from America. I would like to introduce you all to Julianne Rose Hathaway. Please make her feel welcome."

As if on cue, Julie showed up and stood in front of her new classmates. Finkell watched her from the doorway.

Julie gave her slip to the teacher.

"Ms. Hathaway, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Gladly," the Hathaway girl complied before starting her introduction to her classmates. "My name is Julianne Rose Hathaway but you guys can call me 'Julie.' I came from Allanbrooke, USA. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Whisper, Nate's Yo-Kai butler, appeared beside Nate.

"Ooh, a new student, eh?" said Whisper.

"Yeah, she seems like a nice girl," said Nate.

"You can have a seat, right behind Nate," said Mr. Johnson.

"Thanks," Julie replied as she headed towards her seat.

"Alright. Let's begin the lesson, shall we?" Mr. Johnson then started the lesson.

A moment later, after class, Nate and his friends decide to talk to Julie. Julie is reading her favorite novel when Nate, Katie, Eddie, and Bear approached her.

"So, you're Julie, right?" Nate said to Julie.

"Yeah that's me," Julie said.

"My name's Nate," Nate introduced himself. "And these are my friends."

"My name's Bear," Bear introduced himself.

"I'm Eddie," Eddie continued.

"And I'm Katie," Katie finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Julie replied

"So, when did you come to Springdale?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I came here yesterday, with my dad. Back in Allanbrooke, the technology company my dad used to work in just opened their branch here in Springdale and they wanted my dad to work there.

"Wow, that's nice," Katie commented.

"And I hope the four of us can be good friends," Nate remarked.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. That's when she noticed the Yo-Kai watch on Nate's wrist.

* * *

A few hours later, it was lunch time, which is also break time for everyone in Springdale Elementary. At a hallway near her classroom, Julie is eating her favorite roast beef sandwich. She still remembered Nate and his Yo-Kai Watch.

'Why does Nate have a Yo-Kai Watch, like me? Does this mean he can search for and summon Yo-Kai, too? Does he also have a Yo-Kai partner?" Julie thought before she noticed Finkell right beside her.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Julie?" Finkell asked.

"It's nothing, really. Although, there is one thing I am thinking about," Julie admitted.

"What is it?" Finkell asked, curiously.

"There is a boy named Nate, who is in the same classroom as me. He appears to own a Yo-Kai Watch, like me," the Hathaway girl explained.

"What?!" The Yo-Kai fairy gasped. "But that's impossible. Unless… that boy came upon the capsule machine and freed another Yo-Kai before you did."

"I'm curious about that too. Come on, Finkell. Let's go find him," Julie said as she started her search for Nate.

"Okay, Lady Julie," Finkell complied and followed her mistress.

Both the Hathaway girl and the Yo-Kai fairy searched around for Nate, but they couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" Julie thought aloud.

As Julie searched around the school's hallways, she accidentally stumbled on something.

"Whoa!" Julie gasped as she balanced herself to a nearby wall with her hand.

"Lady Julie, are you alright?" Finkell asked, concerned for her human mistress.

"Yeah," Julie replied while sighing. "I accidentally stumbled and almost tripped. It must've been the slippery floor. The people here should've put on a 'Wet Floor' sign."

"I don't think it's because of the floor," Finkell disagreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Julie asked.

"It must've been the work of a Yo-Kai. My wings are telling me that because they are fluttering rapidly," Finkell declared.

"Yeah. Let's find out," Julie used her Yo-Kai Watch to find the Yo-Kai responsible. "I don't see anything."

"Just keep looking. You can't find the Yo-Kai unless they're hit directly by the light," Finkell said.

Eventually, the light was aimed at the area where Julie stumbled. The light then revealed a shadowy silhouette.

"I found it," Julie said.

The Yo-Kai was surprised when she saw Julie and Finkell looking at her.

"My word! I've been spotted!"

The Yo-Kai had mint green skin, emerald green hair, and pointy ears. She wore a dress with two shades of blue, green sandals with brown straps, and a yellow green headband with two 'horns' that look like shoots. Shortly, this Yo-Kai looks like a dryad.

* * *

 **Name: Stumbelina**

 **Tribe: Slippery**

 **Attribute: Earth**

* * *

"So who is this Yo-Kai?" Julie asked.

Finkell took out her Yo-Kai Pad and answered, "That Yo-Kai is Stumbelina. That little rascal always causes people to stumble and sometimes trip. She creates invisible trip wires and waits for her victims to fall into her traps."

"That explains a lot," the Hathaway girl pointed out. "What am I gonna do with her?"

"Just like I said before, it's either you negotiate with her or confront her," Finkell reminded.

"Or maybe I can just skedaddle!" the green-skinned Yo-Kai exclaimed as she ran off.

"Oh no! She's getting away! Let's go after her, Lady Julie!" Finkell declared.

"Right behind you," Julie replied as she and Finkell went after Stumbelina.

Both the Hathaway girl and the Yo-Kai fairy didn't notice, but as they chase the aforementioned Slippery Yo-Kai, they just passed by Nate and Whisper.

"Hey, where is Julie going? And is it just me or was that a Yo-Kai following her?" Nate wondered.

"Quick, Nate! Let's follow them!" Whisper declared as Nate agreed and decided to do so.

Evetually, Julie and Finkell chased Stumbelina all the way to the school's rooftop.

"We have you cornered, Stumbelina. There's nowhere else for you to run," Julie stated.

"Oh really?" Stumbelina asked, holding her ground.

"I don't care what you're doing right now, but can you stop making people in this school stumble and trip. Moreover, can you leave us alone?" Julie demanded.

"Oh no! There are many people here for me to stumble and trip. That's too fun to leave now! I'm gonna stay here and keep on creating trip wires to make my victims stumble and trip forever!" Stumbelina declared before she laughed evilly, with a strange dark aura surrounding her.

"Whoa! It seems that Stumbelina is very serious! Lady Julie, it looks you have no choice but to confront her," Finkell suggested.

"But how would I do that?!" Julie asked.

"Use Gramo's Yo-kai Medal. Summon him to help and fight for you!"

"What do you mean by using the medal?"

Just then, Nate and Whisper arrived at the scene.

"Whoa! It's true. Julie has a Yo-Kai with her!" Nate said, shocked and amazed.

"Indeed she has. And it appears that Julie is confronting one, too," Whisper added.

"Just insert his medal into your watch and say 'Calling Gramo' to summon him," Finkell instructed.

"Got it," Julie said as she took out Gramo's medal. "Here goes nothing. Calling Gramo! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

She then inserted the medal into the watch. The hands start to spin around quickly until a stream of yellow light shot out of it.

The watch said, **"Summoning Mysterious!"**

It then shot a beam of light. Gramo appeared as he riverdanced to the song that was playing.

 **Boo-Shiggy, Boo-Shiggy**

 **Boogie-Woogie!  
Cling-Clang Delirious Mysterious!**

 **GRAMO!**

"Wow! It works!" Julie cheered.

"Whoa! She summoned a Yo-Kai!" Nate gasped, surprised.

"Julie also has a Yo-Kai Watch?" Whisper asked, realizing that the Hathaway girl indeed has one.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but could you lend us a hand?" Julie asked.

"You got it, Julie!" Gramo complied. "Leave it to me."

The gramophone Yo-Kai began to turn his crank and started to play the same strange tune, causing Stumbelina to dance like a drunkard and to sing incoherently.

"Wow! That Yo-Kai knows how to tune out," Nate commented.

Gramo stopped turning his crank but the music continued until it settled down after a few more seconds. Stumbelina eventually stopped singing and dancing and shook the feeling off.

"Looks like you guys have your fun but now it's my turn!" Stumbelina exclaimed.

"Wow. That Yo-Kai sure is persistent," Julie remarked.

"Nate, perhaps you should help her," Whisper suggested.

"Good idea!" Nate agreed as he took out a Yo-Kai Watch. "Calling Jibanyan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

" **Summoning Charming!"** Nate's Yo-Kai Watch said, as it let out a stream of pink light and a white beam.

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, Dance, Charming!**

As the song played, a red and white cat Yo-Kai with a yellow band on his belly and two tails with blue flames danced to the song, until he introduced himself.

 **JIBANYAN!**

Julie looked back and noticed the whole thing.

' _So Nate can summon Yo-Kai, like me,'_ Julie analyzed as she said in her mind.

"Jibanyan, help us with this," Nate said.

"Nyo problem, Nyate!" Jibanyan complied confidently as he went for the attack. "Take this! Paws of Fury!"

Jibanyan punched with his paws at rapid speed at Stumbelina, who used arms to shield herself. Apparently, Stumbelina's defense isn't strong enough and she took a significant amount of damage from Jibanyan's paws.

"It's working!" Finkell cheered.

"Now, Gramo! Finish her!" Julie stated.

"With pleasure, Julie!" Gramo complied as turned his crank again. But instead of his usual tune, Gramo played out an ear-piercing tune that made Julie, Nate, Finkell, Whisper, and Jibanyan cover their ears. This tune was also strong enough to send Stumbelina into the air. After it was all done, Stumbelina fell back to the rooftop with a crash.

"Oooohhhhh…" Stumbelina moaned in pain as the dark aura surrounding her finally disappeared.

"We did it!" Julie cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Shortly afterwards, Stumbelina got back up as she held her hand over her head.

"Ugh… what happened?" Stumbelina groaned until she looked up to see Julie and the others.

"Hey, are you okay, Stumbelina?" Julie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I seem not to remember anything right now," Stumbelina replied.

"It appears to be that Stumbelina is back to normal from whatever she is enraged about," Whisper pointed out.

"I really don't remember about what I did today but I apologize for my stubbornness. Here is something from me to you: my Yo-Kai medal," Stumbelina handed her medal to Julie.

"Thanks," the Hathaway girl accepted it before Stumbelina left the building.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on uneventful. Later in the afternoon, the school bell rang to signal the end of the day. All the students went out of their classrooms, heading back to their respective homes. After Julie finished packing her stuff, she went to the office again. The lady that saw her earlier came to the window.

"Hello Julie, how did you first day go?" she asked.

"It was great, thank you," Julie said as she gave the form to the lady.

After Julie finished at the office, she left the main school building. Just then, Nate called out to her.

"Hey Julie," Nate said.

"Huh? Oh, Nate. Yeah, I want to talk with you," Julie said.

"Oh, you do? Well, so do I!" Nate gasped.

After Julie introduced herself to Whisper to Jibanyan, she and Nate had their talk as they headed home.

"I see. So, that is how you got your watch," Nate learned.

"Yeah. And just so you know, this whole Yo-Kai business is both a good thing and a bad thing for me," Julie said.

"I feel the same way, too," Nate chuckled.

"And it's a great discovery, Nate. Both you and Julie own Yo-Kai Watches. I can tell that this is the start of a team," Whisper noted.

"That's a great idea!" Jibanyan said.

"I agree," Finkell chirped. "You guys can form a team called 'Yo-Kai Watcher Duo! You'll work together in solving daily annoyances caused by Yo-Kai."

"'Yo-Kai Watcher Duo, huh?" Nate repeated.

"Well, I think that's a good name," Julie commented. "Anyway, this way leads to my house. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye," Nate waved goodbye and went back to his house.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Paul Greenberg as Bear Bernstein and Mr. Johnson**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Melissa Hutchison as Katie Forester**

 **Marieve Herington as Stumbelina**

 **Max Mittelman as Gramo**

 **Alicyn Packard as Jibanyan**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: Stumbelina.

*Scene cuts to Stumbelina preparing the trip wire as she waited for Julie to come out of her room.*

Stumbelina: *mischievously snickering*

Julie: *was about to exit her room and trip on the wire Stumbelina has set, but she stopped short* Oops. Forgot my umbrella. *went back inside to get it*

Stumbelina: *Tic mark appears on her head.* Darn it!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Chapter 4 (Episode 2) is finally here. And this chapter introduces another Yo-Kai made by yours truly: Stumbelina. She is a dryad-like Yo-Kai who can make invisible trip wires to make her victims stumble and fall. This idea came to me when I heard that the word 'stumbelina' means 'a person who is very clumsy'.**

 **In the next chapter, the featured Yo-Kai OC will not be made by myself. One of them might be yours. So please send your suggestions through reviews or through PM.**


	5. Episode 3

**Episode 3: The Fast and the Furry**

* * *

It's night time in Springdale. The air is cool, the moon is shining brightly, and all the lamp posts that dotted the city are lit. All the residents in the city appear to be sleeping peacefully in their respective houses, preparing for the next day. But what they didn't know that in the dark streets of Springdale, there is an ominous shadow that looked like a two-tailed anthropomorphic feline.

It went, "Nyaaaa~"

* * *

The next day, Julie headed downstairs when she noticed Finkell preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Finkell," the Hathaway girl greeted.

"Good morning, Lady Julie," the Yo-Kai fairy greeted back, as she prepared breakfast for her human mistress.

"Hey, where's Dad?" Julie asked.

"Oh, your dad left home early so I took the time to make you breakfast today."

"Thanks, Finkell."

Julie then proceeded to eat her breakfast before she grabbed her bag and headed to the school, with Finkell following her.

* * *

Later, in Springdale Elementary, all the students in Class 5-2 are having a test. Everyone is very quiet and focused on the test while Mr. Johnson walked around the classroom, observing his students and making sure none of them is cheating.

"Now class, if you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it once you are done with the rest –" Mr. Johnson got cut off when Eddie showed his finished paper.

"Done," Eddie chimed.

"Already? Wow, that was fast," Mr. Johnson remarked.

Julie couldn't help but feel suspicious that something weird is going on with Eddie.

* * *

A while later, it was gym class. Class 5-2 is having a volleyball practice, with the boys on one side of the court and the girls on the other side.

"Here goes," Julie said as she had the first serve.

Eddie went for the ball, "I'll take care of this."

"Oh yeah?" Katie blocked the ball.

"I got it!" Nate readied himself to hit the ball but Eddie beat him to it. And every time the ball heads towards the boys' side, Eddie hits the ball and doesn't give the other boys a chance to go for it. It's like Eddie's a one-man team.

* * *

Later, it was lunch time. As Julie ate her pre-packed sandwich, she noticed Eddie gobbling down his lunch.

"Hey, Eddie, slow down. You don't wanna get a stomach ache, do you?" Julie reminded.

"Don't care. Must eat," Eddie ignored Julie's words and kept on scarfing down his food.

Julie noticed Nate coming over to her, saying, "Julie, have you noticed that something is going on with Eddie?"

"Yeah. He's been fired up lately and doing things faster than any of us," Julie replied.

"And I can tell that this has a Yo-Kai written all over it."

"Oh, come on, Nate. There is no way it could be the work of a Yo-Kai," Whisper doubted.

"No, Mr. Whisper. I can sense it. This is definitely a work of Yo-Kai!" Finkell stated as her wings fluttered rapidly.

"Say WHAT?!" Whisper gasped.

Julie and Nate pointed their Yo-Kai Watches at Eddie, which showed the Yo-Kai responsible.

But before it fully revealed itself, it said, "Uh-oh. I'm outta here."

It then ran out of the classroom, leaving Eddie unpossessed.

"It's getting away!" Finkell shouted.

"Come back here!" Julie yelled as she chased after the Yo-Kai. "Nate, you take care of Eddie!"

"Huh? Oh, right, sure!" Nate nodded.

The Hathaway girl and the Yo-Kai fairy chased after the unidentified Yo-Kai around the school. But since the unidentified Yo-Kai is so fast, Julie and Finkell couldn't keep up and find it.

"Man, that Yo-Kai is fast," Julie remarked.

"Yeah, I can't even catch up to something of that speed," Finkell added.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the end of the day."

* * *

The rest of the school day went on uneventful, with Eddie not having any recollection of what happened to him when he was under the unknown Yo-Kai's control. Once the dismissal bell rang, all the students walked out of their classrooms and headed home. But Julie didn't head home. She and Finkell continued their search on the Yo-Kai that possessed Eddie. But first, she had to call her dad, who just returned home.

"Hello?" Mr. Hathaway called on the other end.

"Hey, Dad. I'm gonna be home late today because I'm doing a late study with my friends," Julie said.

"Okay, but don't stay out too long. I'll prepare your dinner in case you come back."

"Thanks, Dad. See you later."

"Bye," Mr. Hathaway ended the call.

And so, Julie and Finkell carried on with their search for the unidentified Yo-Kai. They searched for it in the entire town for about five minutes, with Julie pointing her Yo-Kai Watch at every nook and cranny they had searched. Eventually, when they passed by Springdale Sports Park in Breezy Hills, that's when Finkell's Yo-Kai sense kicks in. She started to shiver and her wings start to flutter rapidly.

"What is it, Finkell?" Julie asked.

"I can sense the Yo-Kai we were looking for. It's located here in Springdale Sports Park," Finkell replied. "Quick, aim your Yo-Kai Watch to find that culprit."

Julie did what her Yo-Kai maid said. That's when a shadow appeared on the top of the first flight of stairs leading to the entrance of the park. Julie gasped as she saw that this is the same shadow she spotted back in school.

Once the shadow noticed Julie and Finkell looking at it, it tried to run away from the two.

"Oh no, you don't. Come on, my friend. Calling Stumbelina," Julie then took out Stumbelina's Yo-Kai medal, which features her waiting for her victim to trip on her invisible trip wire.

"Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing."

" **Summoning Slippery!** " stated the Yo-kai Watch.

The dryad-like Yokai appeared as she twirled around to the summoning chant.

 **Trippery! Glippery!**

 **Slimey-wimey do,**

 **Slippery!**

 **STUMBELINA!**

"Stumbelina, I need you to stop that Yo-Kai," Julie said.

"Okay, Julie," Stumbelina complied. She then conjured up a trip wire made out of vines and tied it on the base step of the stairs. Fortunately, the shadow didn't notice that.

"Whoa!" the shadow exclaimed before falling face first on the ground.

"Alright! Now, let's see who you really are," Julie said as she pointed her Yo-Kai Watch at the shadow.

Afterwards, the shadow fully revealed itself. It is a cat Yo-Kai with yellow and white fur and two yellow twisty tails with red flames at the tips. The insides of its ears are a light pink color. From the sides, there's a fire-like pattern on her fur. Its eyes are a burning color of red and it is wearing an orange sports jacket with the words 'RN Meow' printed in red on the back.

Hey, this Yo-Kai…looks like that cat that Nate is friend with," Julie thought aloud. "Jibanyan, I think it was its name."

"Very good perception you have, Lady Julie," Finkell said. "But, that is not Jibanyan. According to the Yo-Kai Encyclopedia, this Yo-Kai is called…unknown!?"

"Unknown? What is that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"I… I can't believe this! How can this be possible?!" Stumbekina exclaimed, surprised. "The only explanation is that this Yo-Kai must be a newly discovered Yo-Kai!"

"Newly discovered?!" Julie repeated, who looked surprised, too. "So, you're saying this Yo-Kai is new and has no name?"

"I do have a name, girlie!" the cat Yo-Kai grumbled, with a New York accent. "The name's Racinyan!"

* * *

 **Name: Racinyan**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Attribute: Fire**

* * *

"Racinyan?" Julie repeated.

"That's right, you uppity brat!" Racinyan mocked.

"Uppity?" Julie asked, offended.

"It sounds like to me that Racinyan is not around from here, or anywhere in Japan," Finkell said.

"I think I have an idea where she is from," Julie said before he turned to Racinyan. "Hey Racinyan, are you from New York in USA?"

"Huh? Oh, so you understand me," Racinyan said as she looked surprised, but also happy. "Finally!"

"Uh, what?" Julie looked confused.

"I'm very happy to meet someone who actually knows where I came from," Racinyan said cheerfully as she shook Julie's hands a bit roughly. "This land here you call Japan is very hard place to live for someone, like me. It's too exotic for me, you know that."

"Um, I… see," Julie said as she sweat-dropped. "If you want, would you mind if you explain why you are here and also possessed my classmate?"

"Okay," Racinyan began to tell her situation. "Well, you see, when I was alive, I used to be your simple house cat. I had an owner named Emma, who is the captain of the track team of her school. The two of us always loved to race with each other. Sometimes Emma won and sometimes I won, it never mattered because we loved each other. I always respected Emma's dream of becoming an Olympic player in track and field. We were inseparable."

"So you guys were best friends, right?" Finkell collected.

"Yes. Until one day... during a track competition at Emma's school, I ran off to the nearby park for a breath of fresh air. I accidentally ran off into the street when a gang of motorcyclists came by at the same time I was there. Each motorcycle ran over me and I died from the pain. And then, I saw Emma, wearing her 1st place medal, approached me and heard her say 'Now I want to be in the Olympics more than ever now.' The next thing I know, I woke up here in this new town, new land, far, far away from home for even odder reason and that I became a Yo-Kai! I was surprised and became very torn up inside. I wondered around this new place called Springdale until I decided to live in this place called Springdale Sports Park. And then, I stumbled into this place you called Springdale Elementary. It appeared a bit smaller than Emma's school and that's when I saw that boy with headphones, and decided to control him and make him do school things in a quick pace."

"That is just a sweet, yet sad story…" Finkell cried as she used her handkerchief to wipe her tears, and blow her nose, which was very loud.

"But, even though I am lost in this new land, I will find my way home and give those bikers a payback for running me over!" Racinyan said determinedly.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, Racinyan and I… really understand how you feel," Julie said as she sat down on the sidewalk.

"Lady Julie…" Finkell whispered while Racinyan looked at Julie with curious eyes.

Julie breathed in and out slowly. "But, getting revenge is not something you should pursue in."

"Huh? Why not?! I was killed by reckless bikers! I got to find them and beat them until they cry for mercy!" Racinyan exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Julie shouted, scaring Finkell and Racinyan. "First of all, you don't even know who those bikers are. Second, even if you somehow found out, how do you go back home? Do you even know how to do that?"

"Well, I… now that I reckon that I don't know, not that I think about it," Racinyan admitted.

"Then, it is pointless. No matter what you can do, it is just impossible. I understand that you also really want to meet your owner Emma, but even if you meet her, I don't think she'll even notice you, now that you're Yo-Kai," Julie reasoned.

"…Wow. You are right," she agreed sadly. "There is no way I can meet Emma, not like this. I guess I….really can't get my revenge either."

"Racinyan…" Julie sighed.

"Julie, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, that's my name," Julie replied.

"Thank you for snapping me into my senses. It's crystal clear now. From this day forward, I will move on and promise to not find the bikers who ran me over," Racinyan decided.

"And also not possess random person to make them do things quickly," the Hathaway girl added.

"That too," the cat Yo-Kai agreed as she spit on her paw and offered a handshake with it.

Julie also spit on her hand and returned the handshake.

"Ewww," Finkell recoiled disgusted.

"Wow..." Stumbelina commented.

Julie wiped off the saliva, revealing Racinyan's Yo-Kai Medal, featuring her reaching the finish line.

* * *

After that, Julie and Finkell headed home for the Hathaway girl to eat dinner with her dad. Later, Julie and Finkell are watching the news.

"I'm very proud of you, Lady Julie," Finkell smiled.

"Huh? For what?" Julie asked.

"You taught Racinyan that revenge is wrong, and she should just move on. I think that was very thoughtful, reasonable, and admirable the way you said it," Finkell claimed.

"Thanks," Julie replied before she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Paul Greenberg as Mr. Johnson**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Melissa Hutchison as Katie Forester**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Marieve Herington as Stumbelina**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: Racinyan.

*Scene transition to Julie, Finkell, Racinyan at the starting line of a racetrack. Julie is holding a stopwatch while Finkell is holding a black and white flag.*

Julie: Okay... go! *starts the stopwatch as Finkell waves the flag. Racinyan runs along the racetrack. After 3 seconds, Racinyan is back at the stating line as Julie hits the stopwatch.*

Finkell: 3 seconds! Now that's a record. *Racinyan blushes at that comment.*

* * *

 **Author's Note: The new chapter has finally arrived and it introduces a new Yo-Kai: Racinyan, created by PrinPage.** **I sure hope you all will like her, and I will officially declare that Racinyan will be Julie's secondary Yo-Kai partner for the rest of the story, so she will be part of the main cast. Additionally, the title of this chapter is based on a Tom and Jerry movie. In future chapters, I sure hope we'll see another OC Yo-Kai and Yo-Kai canon to the anime and video games. And just so you know, I will be making my own iteration of the first Yo-Kai Watch movie in the future. Send me a few suggestions while you're at it. See you later.**


	6. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Innocence Comes in a Small Package**

* * *

A lone woman walked down the street. It was very dark, with little light that was provided by the house that had its light turned on and some of the lamp posts in the park. Even so, she felt a bit uneasy, but steadily walked to her house.

When she approached the park, she heard something… unexpected.

"What?" she mumbled.

What she heard was a childish and ominous voice that said 'Come play with me, ma'am.' It was strange because she thought that children aren't allowed to be outside past curfew hours. She slowly turned her heard about 90 degrees to her right, and saw two red glowing eyes. A short figure, with blonde hair and wearing a green Victorian gown, sat on a nearby park bench. As the moon came out of its hiding, the figure revealed to be lone porcelain doll.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed the woman.

* * *

 **The next day, in Springdale Elementary…**

"Hey, have you heard about what happened last night?" whispered a female student.

"Yeah, yeah! I heard about it from my mom, who heard it from her neighbor," whispered another female student.

"So, you're saying that it was a live porcelain doll?!" a male student asked.

"That's what I heard," another male student claimed.

Julie was reading her book but she couldn't help minding everyone else's businesses.

"Lady Julie," Finkell said.

"What is it?" the Hathaway girl asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help myself to notice that everyone in your class is whispering about something. I just wonder what they are whispering about," the Yo-Kai fairy said.

"Oh, it is something about recent incidents that have been happening over the past 3 days… well specifically past 3 nights. Something about a person coming back from their job, heading to home, and he or she heard a childish voice that beckoned them come play with it. Apparently, that voice came from a living porcelain doll," Julie explained.

"Now that you mentioned, that sounds like a Yo-Kai to me! Lady Julie, we must investigate into this immediately!" Finkell suggested.

"Good idea," Julie agreed.

"Count us in, too," Nate said as he and Whisper approached Julie and Finkell.

"Mr. Nate, Mr. Whisper. Did you guys hear about the doll incident?" Finkell asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Whisper replied.

"We heard it from Katie, Bear, and Eddie," Nate added. "It went like this."

* * *

 _ **Flashback - a few minutes ago**_

 _"Hey guys. Have you heard about the rumors everyone is talking about right now?" Eddie asked as he approached Nate and Katie._

 _"Rumors?" Katie repeated._

 _"_ _What's that?" Nate asked._

 _Eddie pulled out his phone and showed a picture about the aforementioned creepy doll but it was shadowed and its left eye is glowing red, "It's about a living porcelain doll that haunts the park in Blossom Heights."_

 _"Oh, come on!" Katie denied. "You know that's not real, right? Not like the time I saw the human-faced dog."_

 _"But I saw it," Bear said as he approached the three._

 _"Really?" Nate asked._

 _"Yeah," Bear replied. "Yesterday, when I arrived home late, that's when I saw the doll glaring at me. I didn't get a good look but I know that that doll isn't a normal doll since it had a voice that beckoned me to come play with it."_

 _Nate gasped silently, knowing what Bear meant._

 _'A Yo-Kai,' Nate thought._

* * *

"Then it's settled. We'll just have to wait until night falls. Also, we need our parents' permission when we have to be out at night," Julie said.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

The two Yo-Kai Watch wearers and their personal Yo-Kai assistants headed towards the scene where the doll is located.

"We have to be very careful, you know," Whisper pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked his butler.

Finkell pointed at the kids' Yo-Kai Watches.

"Judging from what your classmates were whispering about, it appears that the people who witnessed the living doll were able to see it without the help of the Yo-Kai Watch," Finkell said.

"And your point is?" Nate asked, his eyebrow raised.

"My point is, this Yo-Kai must have a formidable power!" Finkell stated.

Just then, Julie's ears perked up.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Julie said as she listened carefully.

Nate, Finkell, and Whisper hear the same voice that the all the other witnesses had heard.

It said, "Come play with me."

When the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo team walked into the park, it was mysteriously misty and noticed something glowing near the bench. Few seconds later, the moonlight shined through the mist, clearing through it and revealed the culprit.

Just like what all the people witnessed, it was a porcelain doll, with blonde hair and red eyes. It was wearing a green Victorian dress fit for a ball, silver sparkly shoes, and a gold tiara.

"Who is that Yo-Kai?" Nate asked.

"That's, ah, um, it's aah…" Whisper checked through his Yo-Kai Pad.

"That Yo-Kai is Dollface," Finkell butted in, saying the answer before Whisper even got a chance to look it up.

* * *

 **Name: Dollface**

 **Tribe: Shady**

 **Attribute: Drain**

* * *

"Dollface?" Julie repeated.

Before Finkell answered Julie's question, Whisper interrupted.

"Yes. She is a Yo-Kai known for her innocent face, hence her name, and her beckoning call to the person she sees. Whenever she tells people to play with her, she hypnotizes them, forcing to agree to play with her," Whisper said.

"Come play with me, friends," Dollface beckoned.

Suddenly, Nate's and Whisper's eyes flashed red as he approached the living doll.

"Yes, Dollface. We will play with you," Nate and Whisper accepted Dollface's offer and proceeded to play with her. They played various games like hide-and-seek and patty cake.

"Oh no. What happened to Nate and Whisper?" Julie gasped, shocked.

"It's seems that they are under Dollface's control. We have to stop her right now," Finkell said.

"And I know just what to do," Julie slyly said as she took out Racinyan's medal. "Come out, my friend. Calling Racinyan. Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing."

She then inserted the medal into her watch.

It said, **"Summoning Charming!"**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, Dance, Charming!**

As the song played, Racinyan did a little Zumba dance to keep up with the song.

 **RACINYAN!**

"You call, Julie?" Racinyan said.

"Racinyan, I need your help. Nate and Whisper are in a trance and we need to defeat Dollface to make him snap out of it," Julie requested.

"No problem, Julie. I'll take care of that prissy lady," Racinyan complied as she ran past Dollface and Nate, taking the living doll's tiara in the process.

Dollface noticed that her tiara is gone and turns to Racinyan, who is holding it.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Dollface demanded.

"Free that boy and his butler from your control and I'll give back your tiara," Racinyan replied.

"You're not the boss of me. I'll keep these two under my control so we can play forever and ever."

"Oh well. Have it your way," Racinyan shrugged as she proceeded to break Dollface's tiara by stomping it on the ground.

"No! Don't break my tiara! Please anything but that!" Dollface pleaded while kneeling before eventually giving in. "Okay, I'll free this boy and his butler from my possession."

Dollface snapped her fingers and Nate is now free from her control as his eyes stopped flashing red.

"What happened?" Nate asked, rubbing his head.

Before she left, Racinyan then gave Dollface's tiara, much to the latter's joy.

* * *

A while later, the two kids, their respective Yo-Kai partners, and Dollface are sitting on a park bench which is the same bench Dollface was last seen.

"So tell us, Dollface, why do you keep on making people play with you?" Julie asked.

"I have heard about all the rumors about me and I guess I should tell you about my flashback. You see, about 30 years ago, I was just a regular porcelain doll in a toy store. I was eager in waiting for a child to play with me. Many kids visit the toy store to buy their favorite toys but they never had a chance to buy me. I watched as all my other peers were being bought and played with, until I was the only one left. Suddenly, the toy shop was burnt down and I was engulfed in flames. The next thing I know, I became a Yo-Kai even though I looked the same as I was before the fire. All I ever wanted was someone for me to play with. I wandered around the streets of Springdale and whenever I sense a person heading towards my area, I always beckoned them to come and play with me. My words either made them scared or fall under my control," Dollface explained.

Just then, an idea struck Julie.

"Hey, I have an idea, Dollface. Why don't stay at my house?" Julie suggested.

"Really?" Dollface smiled.

"Yes. After all, you wanted someone to play with, so why not me? But, remember this: since you are visible to anyone other than me and Nate, you have to pretend you're a regular doll when someone else is in my room."

"I'll keep that in mind. In return, I would like to give something to you, Julie."

Dollface then glowed until her Yo-Kai Medal appeared. It featured her sitting on a bench, waving her hand.

As a thank you, Julie gave Dollface a hug, much to everyone's endearment.

* * *

 **Voice Actors (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Melissa Hutchison as Katie Forester**

 **Paul Greenberg as Bear Bernstein**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: Dollface.

*Scene transitions Julie and Finkell in a toy store. While walking through an aisle full of dolls and stuffed animals, Julie and Finkell find Dollface sitting on the shelf.*

Dollface: Come play with me, Finkell. *hypnotizes Finkell as the latter's eyes flashed red*

Finkell: Yes, Dollface, I will play with you.

Julie: *turns to the reader(s) as Finkell and Dollface played patty-cake* Dollface is one of those Yo-Kai that can be seen by normal people and she is known for beckoning call.

* * *

 **Author's Note: In this chapter, the new Yo-Kai who made the debut is none other than the living porcelain doll Dollface, created by yours truly. Dollface is based on the creepy dolls in real life and in horror movies but be glad that she's not one of them. She will also join the main cast and become Julie's third partner.**


	7. Episode 5

**Episode 5: A Fashion Themed Disaster**

* * *

Today is a special because it's Parents Day. That means all the parents of the students are allowed in Springdale Elementary to watch their kids learn a lot of stuff. It's a day everyone in the school is looking forward to. Except for one.

Julie is currently calling her dad on her phone. She is also wearing a new outfit, which consists of a blue sleeveless top with a white V-shaped stripe in the middle and three red stars inside the white stripe, blue skirt with white accents, white socks, and yellow-and-white Converse.

"Okay. I love you, too, Dad. Bye," Julie said in a sad tone as she ended the call. After that, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Finkell and Dollface then came over to her.

"What's wrong, Lady Julie?" Finkell asked, concerned.

"Why so glum?" Dollface asked, also concerned.

"It's my dad, you guys. Today is Parents Day and he promised me to come to my school today. But he just called me that he will be attending a business trip for a week," Julie answered, her head hanging low.

"Oh, it's okay, Lady Julie. Don't let your dad's business trip bum you out. Maybe he'll come to your school next year," Finkell assured.

"Thanks, Finkell," Julie smiled a little. "Anyway, I wonder what's going on at Nate's house right now. Let's go there," Julie said.

"Okay," Dollface agreed.

* * *

The Adams house was just a few paces away from the Hathaway house. Once the three went inside, Julie removed her shoes by the doorstep and noticed Nate and Whisper talking while going down the stairs.

"Why is Jibanyan acting like a zombie?" Nate asked his ghostly butler.

"Maybe he got less than his usual 23 hours of sleep," Whisper replied.

"I don't know. Seemed weirder today."

"Hey, guys," Julie waved over to the two of them.

"Oh, hi, Julie. Hey, Finkell and Dollface," Nate greeted them back.

"You seem down, Miss Julie. What seems to be the problem?" Whisper asked.

"My dad's currently at a business trip and he won't be coming today," Julie replied. "So, Nate, who will you be with today?"

"Oh, my mom will come with me at school today. I sure hope she makes a decent impression on our classmates," Nate said as he opened the door to the living room/dining room. There, they saw Nate's mom wearing a yellow gown with white frills and orange bows and a silver tiara with a green gem on the center.

"Buon giorno," Mrs. Adams greeted.

"Oh my!" Julie gasped.

"What the!" Dollface wondered.

"M-Mom?!" Nate stuttered.

"Goodness!" Finkell covered her mouth.

"What a flamboyant outfit!" Whisper commented while in shock.

"What's with the new look?!" Nate pointed and asked.

"It's Parents Day today. And I wanna look my best," Mrs. Adams replied as she twirled around and did a little curtsy.

"Ma'am, are you sure you're going to school wearing that?" Julie asked.

"My gosh. Is it too plain?" Mrs. Adams asked. "I can fix that. Just a second."

She then ran upstairs to change her clothes. Once she is finished, she is now wearing an outfit more extravagant than the previous one.

"How's this?" Mrs. Adams said as she flaunted her new threads. "Don't I look so chic and fashionable."

She then proceeded to go out, but Julie stopped her, saying, "Wait. Where are you going, Mrs. Adams?"

"Hello. It's Parents Day, Julie. I'm going to meet everyone."

"Mom, this is crazy. You can't go outside in that outfit!" Nate pleaded frantically, causing his mom to gasp dramatically.

"Still too plain? Just give me a second," Mrs. Adams then ran upstairs to change. Right now, she is in the gaudiest outfit, complete with rainbow feathers and a fan. "This. Is. It."

This caused the two kids and the three Yo-Kai to scream in shock.

"Do you think people will mistake me for Lady Gaga?" Mrs. Adams asked as she put on glass slippers and prepared herself to go to school with her (rather embarrassed) son.

"Guys, help me," Nate pleaded to his butler, his classmate, and her two Yo-Kai roomies.

"You should be pleased that your mother is going to such great lengths to make a good impression. I'll bet she'll be the talk of the whole school," Whisper said.

"Yeah, she'll be the talk of the school, alright," Julie sarcastically remarked as Nate imagined a worst-case scenario at school if his mom is seen wearing her current threads by his classmates, their parents, and Mr. Johnson.

That thought caused the boy to scream as he shook Julie back and forth.

"Now I have to drop out of school, you guys!" Nate exclaimed as he continued to shake his classmate.

"Calm down, Nate!" Julie said in a shaky voice before she grabbed Nate to stop him from shaking her. "We'll just have to stop your mom before she gets to school."

That's when they noticed that Mrs. Adams is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Mom?" Nate asked.

"She already left, Mr. Nate," Finkell answered.

* * *

The Yo-Kai Watcher Duo then hurried out the door and saw her walking down the street.

"There she is," Dollface pointed her finger at Mrs. Adams.

"This is weird. My mom never dresses like that," Nate remarked.

"Where did she even get those feathers anyway?" Julie asked as she and Nate aimed their Yo-Kai Watches at Mrs. Adams, revealing a skeleton carrying a pink parasol and wearing a red dress with black stripes and a bow with the same pattern as the dress.

"Aha!" Julie found out who was responsible for this.

"Whisper, Finkell, who's that Yo-Kai?" Nate asked.

Whisper consulted his Yo-Kai pad to find the right data but Finkell beat him to it.

"That Yo-Kai's name is Dazzabel," Finkell answered as Whisper continued for her.

"Yes. She is a Yo-Kai who makes those she inspirits dress in bizarre fashion styles," Whisper said.

* * *

 **Name: Dazzabel**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Attribute: Fire**

* * *

"Fancy," Dazzabel said in a sing-song voice.

"This Yo-Kai is responsible for countless fashion faux pas and wardrobe malfunctions among models everywhere," Whisper continued.

"What am I gonna do?" Nate fretted as he gritted his teeth and grabbed some of his hair.

"Perhaps dropping out of school isn't such a bad idea, Nate. You may have to move as well. Not to mention erasing your identity and living out your life in seclusion," Dollface added.

"Or we could just stop Dazzabel before Nate's mother gets to school," Julie said.

"Or that," Dollface finished.

"Then let's call a Yo-Kai who is the opposite of fashionable," Nate said as he took out a Yo-Kai Medal, which features an old man thinking about food. "Come on out my friend. Calling Hungramps. Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing."

" **Summoning Heartful!"**

 **Speedy artful!**

 **Sing la-la-la!**

 **Everywhere Heartful!**

As the song is played, a short, pink-skinned, and drooling old man wearing traditional Japanese clothes for men danced to the song.

 **HUNGRAMPS!**

"Finkell, who is he?" Julie asked her Yo-Kai maid.

"That Yo-Kai is Hungramps. He inspirits people and makes them unnaturally hungry," Finkell answered.

* * *

 **Name: Hungramps**

 **Tribe: Heartful**

 **Attribute: Restoration**

* * *

"Hungramps! Good call. He's about as fashionable as Henry Ford's Model T," Whispered said.

"Hungramps, go have some words with Dazzabel," Nate commanded.

Julie looked down and narrowed her eyes, "Uh, Nate, you know that Hungramps is asleep right now."

Her words were proven to be true since the geezer is sleeping on a futon on the street.

"He's sleeping?!" Nate gasped in shock.

"Older people tend to turn in early," Whisper remarked in slight annoyance.

"But it's 8:00 A.M."

Suddenly, the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo noticed Mrs. Adams and Dazzabel turning right.

"Hurry, Nate. We have to stop your mother before she gets to school," Julie fretted as Nate shook Hungramps, trying to wake him up.

"Hungramps, wake up!" Nate said.

Eventually, Hungramps woke up.

"Was I sleeping? Oh, so sorry," he said.

And so, Nate, Julie, Whisper, Finkell, Dollface, and Hungramps approached Dazzabel and Mrs. Adams from behind.

"I will give that vixen a stern talking to as soon as I catch up with her," Hungramps declared.

"Let's leave this to the older and more experienced," Whisper said.

Nate and Julie nodded, the latter saying, "Good idea."

Hungramps then approached Dazzabel.

"Hello. Yoo-hoo. Young lady, I need to speak with you," he said.

Dazzabel was slightly mortified by Hungramps' threads as he said, "I noticed you've made that human look like a peacock."

Dazzabel didn't listen to his words and hugged him.

"Wowzers. I guess the ladies are still attracted to me," Hungramps commented as he changed his usual threads to that of a surfer dude, consisting of a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, flip-flops, shades, and a surfboard. "Hungramps in the house!"

The Yo-Kai Watcher Duo screamed at the sight of the geezer's new look.

"Yeah! Hang ten, bro! I'm radical, man! Unlike you!" Hungramps said as he surfed in the air with the surfboard.

"Oh no. He's a hipster," Whisper sarcastically remarked.

Mrs. Adams then used the crosswalk to get to Springdale Elementary while some passersby were shocked at her clothes.

"This is a disaster. She is almost at the school," Nate fretted. "Guys, find out which Yo-Kai can stop Dazzabel."

He, Julie, Finkell, and Dollface noticed that Whisper is now wearing a tux, complete with a top hat.

"Oui, oui, monsieur," Whisper politely obliged.

"Oh great! Now Dazzabel got Whisper, too!" Julie gasped.

"I'm really digging the new fashionable me," Whisper flaunted his formal threads.

"Enough already, Mr. Whisper!" Dollface exclaimed demandingly.

"Oh, that's right!" Whisper snapped back to his senses. "The Yo-Kai that's able to defeat Dazzabel is, without a doubt, definitely, that one."

"Which one?" Julie and Nate asked.

"What are you talking about?" Finkell also asked.

"That one. That is to say, him," Whisper sweatdropped.

"So you don't know, do you?!" Finkell exclaimed as she, Dollface, and Julie glared at Nate's ghostly butler.

"You're gonna run that by me again?" Nate demanded Whisper's answer.

Whisper then consulted his Yo-Kai Pad, which showed the data about a purple blob-like ninja, "I already told you. You know, the Yo-Kai Dimmy. He makes the inspirited feel like a dim shadow of their former selves, just blending into the background unnoticed."

Nate started to gather up all of this information, "Dim shadow? Go unnoticed? This is starting to sound familiar."

He then thought of something for a moment until it struck him. "Remember how Jibanyan was acting? He was definitely inspirited by Dimmy."

"Good point. He is a lot less bothersome than usual," Whisper summed it all up.

"Then we don't have time to waste. Nate, call Jibanyan now!" Julie commanded her classmate.

"Come out, my friend. Calling Jibanyan!" Nate pulled out Jibanyan's medal and inserted it into his watch, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

" **Summoning Charming!"**

Instead of dancing, Jibanyan only stood on his spot as his color is faded and his eyes and mouth are blank and dull.

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, Dance, Charming!**

 **JIBANYAN…**

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry about me," Jibanyan dully assured, waving his paws casually.

"Dull attitude, bland face, and even a blank color. There is no doubt about it in my mind whatsoever. This is Dimmy's work but I don't see Dimmy anywhere. Nate, Julie, can you use your Yo-Kai Watch to seek him out?" Whisper then noticed Nate in the same condition as Jibanyan.

"I'm fine. It's okay," the Adams boy said, waving his hands in blank assurance.

"AUGH! Oh, no! Now Nate is inspirited by Dimmy!" the Hathaway girl exclaimed as Dimmy appeared beside Nate.

* * *

 **Name: Dimmy**

 **Tribe: Shady**

 **A** **ttribute: Wind**

* * *

Whisper pointed at the Shady Yo-Kai, "There he is! Nate, get it together! We can finally solve your problem!"

Nate waved his hands, "It's okay. I don't wanna be a bother."

"What a calamity!" Whisper exclaimed. "Nate, your mother is almost at the school. We have to do something fast!"

Julie, Finkell, and Dollface turned to their right and noticed Mrs. Adams, Dazzabel, and Hungramps turning right to a street which is in close proximity to the school.

"Then we don't have time to waste! Let's go!" Julie then motioned her teammates to follow her.

"Dimmy, now's the time to stop Dazzabel!" Finkell said.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just stay here," Dimmy assured.

"Oh, no! She's going through the gate!" Dollface saw Dazzabel and her two victims pass through the school gate.

"I can't look! It's too terrible!" Whisper exclaimed.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry about me. It's okay," Dimmy and his two victims said simultaneously.

"We've ran out of time. The problem now rests with us. There's no one else," Whisper said as he, Julie, Finkell, and Dollface ran over to Dimmy and stood behind him. "Dimmy, please stop Dazzabel!"

The girl and the three Yo-kai then pushed Dimmy as the latter said, "It's okay. It's okay. It's alright, really. It's okay."

Dazzabel noticed Dimmy being pushed over to her and did nothing but scream as the impending Shady Yo-Kai was rammed into her, causing her bow and her parasol to fly off.

Dazzabel then felt that her style and dazzle has faded as she screamed in shock.

"Talk about a fashion no-no," Finkell commented.

"That's not a good look for her," Whisper added.

Dazzabel's influence on Mrs. Adams is finally removed as the latter has finally returned to her senses. But once Mrs. Adams noticed the outfit she is wearing…

"AAAHHH! What in the world am I wearing?!" Mrs. Adams then rushed off to change into a less gaudy but more sensible outfit.

Dazzabel checked herself using a hand mirror and wept, "The horror. The horror. All of my dazzle has vanished."

As she cried over the loss of her style, her two Yo-Kai Medals dropped out. Whisper picked them up.

"Here you go, Nate and Julie," Whisper then gave Dazzabel's Yo-Kai Medals to the two kids.

"Awesome," Julie said as she took one of the medals.

Dimmy then approached the group, offering his Yo-Kai Medals, "I don't mean to be any trouble but take mine, too. If you want."

"Isn't this great? Looks like you two got two medals each for the price of one," Finkell remarked.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm good," Nate, still under Dimmy's influence, waved his hands in assurance.

"Okay, Dimmy, if you could please stop inspiriting Nate and Jibanyan now," Julie said before Hungramps approached her.

"Yeah?" Julie said.

"I would like to give my medal to you, too," Hungramps said as he gave his Yo-Kai medal to Julie.

"Thanks," Julie replied.

And so, Nate and Jibanyan were free from Dimmy's control and Parents Day went on uneventful.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams and Dimmy**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Alicyn Packard as Lily Adams and Jibanyan**

 **Melissa Hutchinson as Dazzabel**

 **Paul Greenberg as Hungramps**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: So, Julie, what Yo-Kai did you meet today?

Julie: Dazzabel, Dimmy, and Hungramps.

*Scene transitions to Julie picking what she will wear for today.*

Julie: Hey, Finkell, which outfit should I wear for today? *notices Finkell dressed like Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty* Finkell! What on Earth are you wearing?!

Finkell: Do you like it? Dazzabel made it for me. *Dazzabel appears beside her.*

Dazzabel: *in a singsong voice* Fancy~.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is based on the 14** **th** **episode of the series. It also introduces two Yo-Kai who are canon to the video games and the anime series: Dimmy from the Shady tribe and Dazzabel from the Charming tribe. In unrelated news, I hereby announce the coming of Julie's first Legendary Yo-Kai friend. Please send your suggestions through reviews or just PM me. Remember to follow the guide format from the 1** **st** **chapter. Thank you and see you later.**


	8. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Have You Made Your Decision?**

* * *

Today is a fine Saturday morning. During days like these, Julie would go on her weekly morning tennis practice. As a matter of fact, she just already finished her tennis practice. She is holding a tennis racket and was also wearing a mint green sleeveless tennis top, a matching mint green skirt with a white border, white socks, teal tennis shoes, and a yellow visor.

"Whew!" Julie sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I'm beat."

"Welcome back, Lady Julie," Finkell greeted. "How was your tennis practice?"

"Yo-Kai free, Finkell. And I want it to stay that way," Julie replied before heading to the bathroom, to freshen up and change into her regular clothes (her second regular clothes). While she is doing so, Julie's Yo-Kai maid heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who could that be?" Finkell wondered as she went through the floor.

As soon as the Hathaway girl has changed into her regular clothes, she saw Finkell entering her room by phasing through her door.

"Lady Julie, you have a guest. It's Nate," Finkell said.

"He's here already?" Julie asked as she dried her hair and went downstairs to greet her classmate.

"Good morning, Julie," Nate greeted.

"Good morning to you, Julie," Whisper said politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Nate and Mr. Whisper," Finkell said kindly.

"Morning," Julie said. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can hang out tomorrow with my friends at the mall?" Nate suggested.

"Mall? Well, I'd love to go, Nate. It's because my dad is still at his business trip and he will come back late tomorrow. Plus, I just finished my weekly tennis practice and it's getting boring when I have nothing to do during the weekend," Julie complied.

"Really? That's sound great! Let's meet at Triangle Park at 9:00 in the morning tomorrow. See you then," Nate said as he waved goodbye to her.

* * *

The next day, just like she promised Nate, Julie went to Triangle Park to meet Nate. She also met Bear and Eddie there.

"Over here, Julie," Nate said as he waved his hand to her.

"Hey, guys," Julie waved at the three boys.

"What's up, Julie," Bear greeted.

"Hi, Julie," Eddie said.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you two, too," Julie shrugged.

"Now that there are four of us, let's head to the mall!" Eddie declared.

"Yay!" Nate, Julie, and Bear howled determinedly and cheerfully.

* * *

Eventually, the four kids arrived at Springdale Mall, located in Shopper's Row. It had numerous stores, all in one area.

"We're here. Julie, this is Springdale Mall," Nate introduced Julie to the mall.

"It's incredible," Julie remarked.

The first shop the gang visited was the video game shop. They looked around the stuff and checked if there were any new games out. Julie, who is also interested in video games, checked any games that suit her the most.

The next shop they visited was the manga/anime shop. The boys read some of the manga, including the GoroGoro Magazine. Even Whisper and Finkell took an interest to read one of the manga, and enjoyed themselves. Julie was reading the latest issue of her favorite manga, 'One Punch Woman', and took a huge interest into it as she even imitated the protagonist's signature punch, which impressed Nate, Bear, and Eddie.

Then, they headed to the arcade, where people can play games and win prizes. Nate and Eddie tried the crane machine. Each of them took turn to get one doll that looked oddly like Blossom from 'The PowerPuff Girls'. Bear, Eddie, and Nate failed miserably. They suggested Julie to play the machine, which she accepted to play it. She successfully got the prize in one try, which surprised them as they had huge, wide gasped expression. Whisper did the same, too while Finkell cheered and applauded Julie.

The four even took groupies with Julie's MyPhone. Julie is also planning to send these groupie photos to her old friend Vanessa.

Now, they were taking a break near the fountain. Julie has finished sending her recently taken photos to Vanessa while the boys are talking to each other.

Nate then proceeded to ask Julie, "So, Julie, how was your day at the mall with us?"

Julie answered, "It's really awesome, Nate. This happens to be my first time in a mall outside America and my first time to be with my new friends."

"That's good to hear," Eddie said.

As things couldn't get any better, the four kids hear a loud rumbling sound.

"What's that sound?" Julie asked.

Bear chuckled nervously, "That was my stomach."

"Well, if your stomach is growling now, then it is time for lunch and I know a good place to eat. There is a new pizza restaurant here at this mall. We can eat there," Eddie suggested.

"Pizza? I never have that before, but it sounds really delicious. Let's go, let's go," Bear demanded as he drooled with delight.

"Lady Julie, I highly recommend you to eat lunch with them," Finkell said.

"Sure, Finkell. After all, I love pizza," Julie decided.

"Come on, then. Let's go," Eddie said as Julie and the boys followed him.

They came to the pizza restaurant, and noticed something was wrong. There was a long line of customers that surpassed the entrance. They were all waiting impatiently.

"Please, young miss. Make up your mind already!" A voice said.

"Just give me more time to think!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Quick! Someone get the mall security!" Another voice stated.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

Julie, Nate, Bear, Eddie, Whisper, and Finkell checked the place out and they were surprised.

At the head of the queue, a familiar girl was trying to choose which pizza she would like to eat but can't make up her mind. The worse part was that the girl was someone the four knew very well.

"Katie!" Nate, Bear, and Eddie gasped.

"I can't believe it. Katie hasn't been so indecisive like that," Julie pointed out as she aimed her Yo-Kai Watch at Katie. There, she found a Yo-Kai which is in the form of a turtle with a snake entwined around the turtle's body. Apparently, the turtle and the snake appear to be bickering.

"I'll tell this girl that she should choose plain cheese," the snake argued.

"No way! She should pick pepperoni!" the turtle retorted.

"Plain cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Plain cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

* * *

 **Name: Genbu**

 **Tribe: Eerie**

 **Attribute: Ice**

* * *

"And this has Yo-Kai written all over it," Julie finished.

"Who is that Yo-Kai, Whisper?" Nate asked his ghostly butler.

"Well, that Yo-Kai is, uh…" Whisper stammered before consulting to his Yo-Kai pad.

"Oh, that Yo-Kai is Genbu," Finkell interrupted Whisper.

"I was gonna say that!" Whisper yelled at Finkell.

"Yet you didn't. Anyway, Genbu is a Yo-Kai that make people indecisive. They're famous for 'I can't decide which one I should pick because they're both so good!' incidents around Japan."

Before anyone else can do anything, the mall cops arrived at the scene.

"Officer, quick! Please stop that girl!" The restaurant owner stated.

"Oh no! The mall cops are here!" Bear said.

"You kids, stay away from here. Let the adults handle this," the first officer said as his partner, the second officer took Nate and the others away.

"Hey! Wait! That's Katie! She's our…" Nate resisted as he and everyone else were being pushed away.

"Alright, Missy, I really don't know what's your deal, but it is very impolite to make other customers wait too long to order so I have to ask you to leave and come with me for now," one police officer said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Genbu's turtle half said.

"Agreed," Genbu's snake half complied.

As soon as the turtle-snake Yo-Kai left, Katie keeled over and fainted.

"Katie!" Nate, Bear, and Eddie ran over to Katie, passing through the second officer who tried to stop them, but wasn't strong enough.

"Lady Julie, while the boys handled with Ms. Katie, let's go after that Yo-Kai," Finkell said decisively.

"Okay," Julie complied before she and her maid followed Genbu.

Eventually, they found the Eerie Yo-Kai in a three-way intersection of hallways. Genbu's two halves started arguing of which hall they should choose.

"Let's go down the left hallway," Genbu's turtle half said.

"No. I say we should take right," Genbu's snake half rebutted.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"And I'm gonna say that sometimes Genbu's snake half and turtle half argue with each other about which one they should pick," Finkell collected.

"Well, what should I do with them?" Julie asked her maid.

"It seems that because they always fight with each other, the best option will be negotiating with them."

"Well, it's worth a try," Julie complied as she approached the turtle-snake Yo-Kai. "Excuse me, Genbu?"

Genbu's halves stopped fighting and turned to Julie.

"Yeah?" they said.

"I just needed to tell you something. Why are you two always like that?" Julie asked.

"I guess we should tell our flash back, huh, Snake?" Genbu's turtle half told the snake half.

"Good idea," Genbu's snake half agreed as they told their flashback. "When Turtle and I were alive, we were separate animals, a regular snake and a regular turtle. We always fight with each other, even on the smallest things like who will drink water from a lake first or blaming each other for making our respective food get eaten by other animals or escape. One day, while we were fighting again, a thunderstorm occurred and we were both struck by lightning. By the time we woke up, we are now permanently bonded with each other, with my body intertwined with Turtle's body. We still fight with each other and that's how we make people indecisive."

"Wow, I've never heard a flashback coming from anyone like you guys. But you know, you shouldn't fight even on the smallest things," Julie reminded Genbu.

"What makes you say that?" Genbu's turtle half asked.

"Fighting each other to solve your own problems is never an answer. You both need to learn to make amends with each other and work together. Trust me, I've been through times like these with a friend of mine, yet we still remained friends," Julie replied.

Finkell wiped a tear in her eye as she muttered, "That was beautiful."

"We finally understand. Thank you, Julie," Genbu said as their body glowed and their medal appeared. It featured them arguing with thought bubbles surrounding them.

* * *

Later that day, the four kids went back home after a long, stressful, and weird day. On the bright side, Katie had returned to her old self, not remembering anything. Fortunately, Nate summoned one of his Yo-Kai friends, the hat Yo-Kai Wazzat to make the people at the pizzeria and the mall security forget about the time Katie was possessed by Genbu.

"Man, I'm tired…" Julie moaned as she yawned, walking to her home.

"It was quite a busy day, but at least we had fun, right?" Finkell said.

"I know," Julie agreed.

They arrived back at home, noticing that Julie's father came back home.

"Oh, there you are!" he noticed. "Where did you go off to?"

"I hung out with classmates of mine from school at the mall," Julie explained.

"Oh! I see! Well, that sounds like a good day for you. I am glad to hear that," Mr. Hathaway said happily.

"Yeah. It was really great," Julie agreed.

"I am happy that you enjoyed your weekend. It was busy for me, but my trip came out with a success. The development is going smoothly as I planned it," Mr. Hathaway smiled.

"That's good to hear, Dad," Julie nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now wash your hands. The dinner will be ready," she said.

Julie washed her hands, and then sat at the table. "Here you go, dear. Pizza!" her father said.

Julie sighed, "Finally! All those shenanigans at the mall has made me crave for pizza."

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Paul Greenberg as Bear Bernstein**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Melissa Hutchinson as Katie Forester**

 **Terrence Stone as Genbu (snake half)**

 **Jessica DiCiccio as Genbu (turtle half)**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: So, Julie, what Yo-Kai did you meet today?

Julie: Genbu.

*Scene transitions to Nate and Julie in the latter's living room. Nate is calling for Japanese take out and Julie is drinking iced tea.*

Man on Phone: And what meal would you like?

*Genbu appears beside Nate.*

Snake: I think Nate should pick ramen noodles.

Turtle: No, Nate should pick sushi.

Snake: Ramen.

Turtle: Sushi.

Snake: Ramen.

Turtle: Sushi.

*Genbu's halves continue to argue as Nate couldn't decide what to order. Julie sweat drops at the scene and sighs.*

* * *

 **Author's Note: SCORE! Three chapters in one month. This chapter introduces the snake-turtle Yo-Kai Genbu, created by SnowPrincess20. Genbu has the power to make people indecisive. Genbu's snake and turtle halves often fight with each other but they have a few things that they can agree on, like fighting together or escaping a problem that neither of them can't handle.**


	9. Episode 7

**Episode 7 – Part 1: Speak Not the Swear Words**

* * *

It's another day in the Hathaway household. Julie woke up early and got herself ready for school. As she went downstairs, she was greeted by a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hmm… I wonder what Finkell is cooking for breakfast today," Julie wondered to herself.

The Hathaway girl entered the dining room and noticed Finkell and Dollface setting the plates on the table.

"Good morning, Lady Julie. / Good morning, Julie," the two Yo-Kai greeted.

"Morning," Julie returned the greeting before asking her Yo-Kai maid. "Say, Finkell, aren't you supposed to be cooking today?"

"Well, actually about that…" Finkell said before gesturing to who is cooking in the kitchen.

Julie entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Racinyan cooking pancakes for breakfast.

"Racinyan? What are you doing here?" the Hathaway girl asked.

"Oh, hi, Julie. I'm just cooking breakfast for my three friends, that's all. Now, why don't you just sit at the table and enjoy my delicious, mouth-watering pancakes," Racinyan said.

With no other questions, Julie then sat down at the dining table but couldn't stop thinking about Racinyan.

"Hey, Finkell, Dollface, tell me why Racinyan is in my house? Isn't she supposed to be at Springdale Sports Park right now?" Julie asked.

"We're as surprised as you are, Julie but there is a reasonable explanation about that. You see, Racinyan stopped at the door early this morning and we welcomed her in. She told us that Springdale Sports Park where she used to live is currently closed for renovations. Therefore, she had nowhere else to live and/or go so she decided to live here from now on and insisted on helping you around," Dollface explained.

"Well, I don't see harm in her staying here so I'm fine about it," Julie replied.

"Breakfast is served," Racinyan called as she brought in a short stack of pancakes on the table. The top pancake is garnished with semi-melted butter and chocolate syrup.

"Mmm… those tastes delicious," Julie said when she took the first bite.

"I'm glad you liked them, Julie. They're made with my mother's secret recipe and a touch of love," Racinyan said as she, Dollface, and Finkell also ate pancakes.

"These pancakes are great Racinyan. But you must behave since my dad can't see Yo-Kai, except for Dollface here. Got it?" Julie said.

"Okay," Racinyan happily obliged.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Man, that was delicious," Julie commented as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then grabbed her bag on the living couch and headed out the door but she stopped short to face her three Yo-Kai pals.

"Hey, guys. Are you coming?" Julie asked.

"No thanks. I'll just stay here and hold down the fort," Dollface said.

"Suit yourself," Julie assured as Finkell and Racinyan joined her.

Upon arrival at Springdale Elementary, Julie said a few more reminders for Racinynan.

"And remember this as well, Racinyan," Julie said to her feline Yo-Kai roomie. "You need to behave in school, unlike the time you inspirited one of my classmates. You understand?"

"Okay," Racinyan replied as Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper approached the group.

"Hey, Julie," Nate greeted.

"Morning," Julie replied as Racinyan noticed the boy.

"And who you might be?" Racinyan asked.

"Huh? Oh! A Yo-Kai!" Nate noticed.

"It looks like so," Whisper said as he pulled out his Yo-Kai Pad. "This Yo-Kai is called...ah...ah..."

"Her name is Racinyan," Finkell answered.

"Um, yes, that's correct! Exactly what I was going to say," Whisper lied confidently.

"'Sup," Racinyan greeted. "I'm Racinyan, and I remember you very well."

"Huh? You know me?" Nate asked.

"Yes, you see I was the one who possessed that guy over there," Racinyan admitted as she pointed her paw at Eddie.

"Huh? Wait! You're the one who possessed Eddie!" Nate erupted as his past anger returned to him.

"Oh dear," Julie cursed mentally as Racinyan turned to face Jibanyan.

"You must be Jibanyan, right?" she said.

"Yeah," Jibanyan replied.

"I heard that you were ran over by a truck when you alive. I suffered the same fate as you but instead of a truck, I was ran over by motorcycles."

"Really. Wow, I didn't know we had things in common."

"Me too."

That was when Mr. Johnson came in, making everyone go to their seat. Nate noticed and quickly goes to his seat without a choice. Julie resumed to her as well.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Johnson greeted.

"Good morning!" The entire class greeted back.

A few minutes later, Mr. Johnson gave the test papers (from Episode 3) back to his students. When Julie received her paper, she was surprised that her score is 86 out of 100.

"Awesome," Julie replied but then she heard one of her classmates blurt out something.

"What the $%#^ ($$& )* ?! That's impossible! I studied for this test! How can I get 44 out of 100?!" Bear exclaimed in frustration and when Julie and the others hear him say the who-knows-what word, they were shocked.

"Bear, how could you?" Nate gasped.

"Huh? That wasn't me," Bear denied what he previously mentioned word.

On the other hand, Mr. Johnson was angry.

"Bear, I will not tolerate profanities in my classroom so I will see you after lunch,"

"But…" Bear stammered before finally sighing, "Yes, sir."

Julie pondered for a moment until she turned to her Yo-Kai maid, "This must be the work of a Yo-Kai."

"And I have a feeling you're right, Lady Julie," Finkell replied as her wings fluttered rapidly. "But first we must wait until lunch is over."

"Good idea," Racinyan agreed.

And so, Bear had to talk with Mr. Johnson about saying bad words out loud, especially in front of everyone and the latter telling the former to stay after school to write an essay on why he'll never utter a bad word again. All the while, Julie and her two Yo-Kai partners eavesdropped on Bear and Mr. Johnson's talk.

A few minutes after school ended for the day, Bear finished his essay and left the classroom with a dejected look on his face. Hiding in a corner, Julie aimed her Yo-Kai Watch at Bear. The light then revealed the Yo-Kai responsible. The Yo-Kai is a crow wearing a black fedora hat and a black overcoat.

* * *

 **Name: FowlWord**

 **Tribe: Tough**

 **Attribute: Wind**

* * *

Julie asked, "Finkell, who is that Yo-Kai?"

"That Yo-Kai is FowlWord. He causes the people he inspirits to uncontrollably swear," Finkell answered.

"Yeah, forbidden words like the infamous 'f-word'," Racinyan added.

"He's a real short-tempered gutter mouth. He will make anyone say any swear word even though he/she doesn't want to," Finkell finished.

FowlWord then decided to find another victim, leaving Bear unpossessed.

"Well, we have to confront him with any means necessary. Let's follow him," Julie said as she, Finkell, and Racinyan followed the crow Yo-Kai as he flew to the school's backyard. That's when he noticed the trio hot on his heels.

"What are you %^$&#( ($ doing here?!" FowlWord said.

"We're here to talk to you, FowlWord. You have a lot of nerve, making my classmate swear like that!" Julie replied, angrily.

"Why don't you ^&*#$$% just leave me alone?!"

"We'll leave you alone, alright. After we deal with you," Julie said as she took out Dollface's medal.

"Come out, my friend. Calling Dollface!" Julie then inserted the medal in her Yo-Kai Watch. "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

" **Summoning Shady!"**

 **Marvelous thee!**

 **Gutsy, free banshee!**

 **Sing, song, shady!**

As the song starts to play, Dollface danced gracefully to the song, until she introduced herself.

 **DOLLFACE!**

"Dollface? Why would you call her?" Finkell asked.

"You'll see," Julie replied.

"You called, Julie?" Dollface asked.

"Yes, Dollface. I need your beckoning voice to make FowlWord stop," Julie said.

"Sure thing!" Dollface agreed as she approached the Tough Yo-Kai.

"Please, Mr. FowlWord. Stop saying bad words like that," Dollface pleaded, with her eyes big and round.

"No way. No $#&$*$%#," FowlWord refused.

"Please," Dollface continued to beg.

"No!"

"Please,"

"No way, no how!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top," Dollface begged like she never begged before.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," FowlWord finally gave in and sighed.

"Thanks, Mr. FowlWord," Dollface replied as Nate and his two Yo-Kai partners arrived at the scene.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Oh, Nate," Finkell said. "You just missed the fight between the innocent Dollface and the gutter mouth FowlWord."

"FowlWord?" Nate repeated as Whisper consulted his Yo-Kai Pad.

"Yes. FowlWord is a Yo-Kai that makes people blurt out profanities or forbidden words," Whisper said.

"I know it's in my nature to make people swear but I'm really sorry in making your classmate swear," FowlWord apologized.

"We understand," Julie said.

"And as a way of apologizing, I will give you this," the crow Yo-Kai then gave his medal to Julie. It featured FowlWord surrounded by the symbols used to censor the swear words.

"Thanks," Julie replied as FowlWord left.

Nate sighed, "I'm glad that's over,"

"Tell me about it," Julie said. "I'm not gonna hear another swear word again."

As the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo head home, Julie stubbed her toe on a randomly placed rock.

"OW! My aching, breaking foot!" " Julie screamed in pain, with 'aching, breaking' being blocked by a Klaxon horn.

Upon hearing that sound, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Finkell, Dollface, and Racinyan gasped.

"Julie, watch your language," Finkell pointed out sternly.

"What? It's just the ringtone in my MyPhone," Julie reassured as she pulled out her MyPhone and noticed it was her dad calling her.

The Yo-Kai Watcher Duo then burst out in laughter.

* * *

 **Episode 7 – Part 2: Julie's Scrapbook of Memories: Meeting Vanessa**

* * *

"Julie, can you find some of your old clothes and toys? I need to donate them to the charity drive," Mr. Hathaway called from the living room.

"Sure thing, Dad," Julie replied. She then proceeded to rummage through her closet to find some of her old clothes and toys she wanted to donate for charity. Little did she know that when she rummaged through her closet for old clothes, she accidentally dropped a scrapbook which contains all her memories she had when she once lived in Allanbrooke. Once she is done, she handed them to the charity truck just waiting outside the house. After that, she went back upstairs to her bedroom. There, she finds her old scrapbook on the floor and picked it up. Just then, Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface showed up.

"Hey, Lady Julie. What'cha reading?" Finkell asked.

"Oh, this? This is my scrapbook about my life back in Allanbrooke. I had so many good times there and one of them is the time I met a friend of mine," Julie said as she opened the scrapbook to the said memory. It showed pictures of Julie and Vanessa.

"A friend? Who is he?" Dollface asked.

"She, actually. Her name is Vanessa Collins. I've known her for 4 years ever since she transferred from Serene Meadows, New Jersey. I met her during my first day as a first grader," Julie said as she started to recall that day.

 _ **Flashback - 4 years ago; Allanbrooke, Massachusetts**_

 _It was a fine afternoon in the suburban area of Allanbrooke. In contrast to the urban area, the suburbs appear to be more quieter and greener, with so much flora decorated all over. Among the residents of suburban Allanbrooke was 7-year-old Julie Hathaway. She appears to be returning home after buying groceries at the local grocery store. As she walked, she noticed a mover's truck parked by a house. To her surprise, that house was right next to hers. And when she got closer, she noticed a blonde girl standing beside the truck and watching the moving men carry the furniture and appliances to the inside of the house. When the blonde girl noticed Julie, the latter only looked away and continued walking home._

 _A week later, in Prismatopia Academy, everyone in Julie's class were either talking to each other, playing with their gadgets, or reading books. Julie went to her seat, but a brunette and brown-eyed girl name Olivia Smith beat her to it._

 _"Sorry, Julie. But this is **my** seat," Olivia said._

 _"But Liv, this has **always** been my seat," Julie replied._

 _Olivia's blonde and blue-eyed lackey Celine O'Hara, scoffed, "Not anymore! New school, new year, new seat!"_

 _"Now why don't you sit next to that new girl over there," Olivia pointed to Vanessa, who is sitting in the back row and watching the conflict between the three girls. "So, scoot your butt out of the front and into the back."_

 _"Hey!" Olivia, Julie, and Celine all turn to Vanessa approaching them._

 _"Who elected **you** Queen of Seats?!" Vanessa pointed to Olivia._

 _"Oh, look Celine! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Scare me to death with your eyes?" Olivia replied mockingly._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vanessa resented as she motioned Julie to the seat next to hers._

 _Just then, the teacher, Ms. Ida Quincy, arrived._

 _"Good morning class," Ms. Quincy greeted._

 _"Good morning, Ms. Quincy," the class greeted back._

 _"Class, we have a new student today. I would like to introduce you to Vanessa Collins," Ms. Quincy said as said girl got up from her seat and stood in front of the class._

 _"Would you like to talk about yourself to the class, Ms. Collins?" Ms. Quincy asked Vanessa._

 _"Sure," Vanessa replied before turning to her classmates. "Hi, my name is Vanessa Collins, I come from Serene Meadows, New Jersey. I moved here last week and I'm so delighted to meet you all," Vanessa said._

 _"Thank you, Vanessa. You can go back to your seat," Ms. Quincy said as Vanessa returned to her seat._

 _Hours later, it was the end of the school day. Vanessa finished arranging her locker when Julie approached._

 _"Uh... excuse me," Julie said._

 _"Oh, hi. What's up?" Vanessa asked._

 _"Oh uh… nothing… I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in class today." Julie said._

 _"Aw, it was no problem. I hate mean girls… and injustice in general so I couldn't just sit there." Vanessa said, as she stick out her hand. "I'm Vanessa, by the way."_

 _"My name's Julie. Nice to meet you," Julie said as she shook Vanessa's hand._

 _"Hey, aren't you that girl I saw last week?" Vanessa asked._

 _"Yeah, that was me. I noticed that you moved to the house that was beside mine," Julie said._

 _"Wow, small world," Vanessa remarked._

 _And so, Julie accepted Vanessa in her circle of friends. The two girls have formed a close bond ever since and they are always seen together, even during weekends. They love hanging out in their favorite places like the mall, the park, even the amusement park. They also love taking usies together._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And that's how I met Vanessa," Julie finished her backstory at the last page of that memory.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Vanessa were best friends," Racinyan said.

"We still are. I always send her photos for her to remember me even though I'm now living in Springdale," Julie said as she placed the scrapbook on her work desk.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Part 1**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Alicyn Packard as Jibanyan**

 **Paul Greenberg as Mr. Johnson and Bear Bernstein**

 **Michael Reisz as FowlWord**

 **Part 2**

 **Jason Ritter as Ivan Hathaway**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Danielle Judovits as Ida Quincy**

 **Jenna Ortega as Vanessa Collins (past)**

 **Darcy Rose Byrnes as Olivia Smith (past)**

 **Isabella Acres as Celine O'Hara (past)**

 **Ariel Winter as Julie Hathaway (past)**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: FowlWord

*Scene transitions to Julie, Racinyan, and Dollface watching TV while Finkell mentions a short description about FowlWord to the reader(s).*

Finkell: FowlWord is a Yo-Kai that makes the people he inspirits to swear uncontrollably.

*Julie, Racinyan, and Dollface heard someone in the movie say the f-word, which made Racinyan and Dollface gasp.*

Julie: Seriously, when will he ever stop make those actors swear like that?

* * *

 **Author's Note: DOUBLE SCORE! Now it's four chapters in one month and this is my first segmented chapter. This chapter now shows a Yo-Kai created by HappySquirrel109: FowlWord (I changed his tribe from Shady to Tough). FowlWord is a crow Yo-Kai who make people swear uncontrollably, hence his name. He is a short tempered Yo-Kai that doesn't censor how he feels. When he was alive, he was a regular crow who died from secondhand smoke. Since this story is rated K, I had to censor the swear words with random symbols. This chapter also shows the Yo-Kai Watch shorts I created: Julie's Scrapbook of Memories, which is centered around Julie's life in Allanbrooke. Also, the scene where Olivia steals Julie's seat and Vanessa defending Julie is based on the same scene from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir episode: Origins - Part 1.**

 **In unrelated news, I have added a new feature to my SYOC format:**

 **7\. Voice Actor (if the Yo-Kai is a real character)**

 **That is all I got for today. See you all next time. ;)**


	10. Episode 8

**Episode 8 – Part 1: Julie's Scrapbook of Memories: The School Play**

* * *

In the living room, Julie appears to be watching a recorded play on her father's old laptop. The play was Japanese and the title is 'Snow Princess Kaguya'. That's when Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface went downstairs to know what Julie is watching.

"Hey, Julie. What are you watching?" Racinyan asked.

"I'm watching a Japanese play about Kaguya, the Snow Princess. You know, this stage play reminds me of the time I auditioned for a play back at my old school," Julie said as she went upstairs to get her memory scrapbook from her work desk.

Once she went back downstairs, she opened the scrapbook to show a page decorated with stickers related to theatre: spotlights, speakers, curtains, background settings, and the prominent theatrical symbol: the comedy-tragedy masks.

"What's it all about?" Finkell asked.

"You see, every year, the drama department of Prismatopia Academy picks a class who will star in the play. 3 years ago, my classmates and I were picked to act in the play 'Beauty and the Beast'. We were so stoked about it," Julie said as she started her flashback.

 _ **Flashback – 3 years ago; Allanbrooke, Massachusetts**_

 _At the school auditorium, Julie and her classmates were all lined up for auditions for the play 'Beauty and the Beast'. 8-year-old Julie was at the head of the line and Vanessa was behind her. On the stage, a boy in a black shirt is auditioning by doing a series of tap dances._

" _So, Julie, who are you auditioning for?" Vanessa asked._

" _Belle. She is one of my favourite Disney Princesses. She's a book lover and always wanted adventure outside her provincial town," Julie said._

" _Well, that's good. For me, I don't want to act onstage. I'd rather help in creating the props or narrate the story," Vanessa said._

" _Next," the drama teacher, Mr. Austin Ferguson, called._

" _That's me," Julie said as she went on the stage. "I thought for my audition, I'd do a sung that is found in 'Beauty and the Beast'."_

" _Okay. Then sing," Mr. Ferguson said._

 _Julie cleared her throat before she began her song._

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,  
I want it more than I can tell!  
And for once it might be grand,  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned...

 _As soon as she finished, Mr. Ferguson wrote on his notepad before he said called out to Vanessa._

 _Later, after all Julie's classmates auditioned for the play, the cast and crew were announced. It is then revealed that Julie nailed the auditioned and got Belle's role, much to Olivia's dismay since she also auditioned for Belle. Mr. Ferguson said that the play will start in two weeks' time, which means that all the students have their time to create the props and costumes._

"And so, I was happy that I get to act as Belle for the stage play. But when I arrived home to tell my parents about it, that's where everything fell into place: my mom had to leave home to work in London as a nurse and her flight to London is a few days before the premiere of my school play," Julie said.

 _As school ended for the day, Julie headed home to tell her parents about the school play and she is going to be the lead actress._

" _Mom, Dad, you won't believe what's happened in my school. My class was being picked to act in the play and I nailed the-" Julie said before she stopped when she noticed her mom packing up her orange trolley bag. Her mom, Kendra Hathaway, is a nurse working for Saint Vincent Hospital. At work, she wears the standard nurse's uniform but at home or going out, she wears a plain orange dress with a bow near the collar and silver sandals. She has long brown hair in the same style as Julie and brown eyes and is 34 years old. She is also a Filipino._

" _Mom? What's all this?" Julie asked, trying to be casual._

" _Oh, Julie, I hate to tell you this but I'll be leaving you and Takuya because I'll be working in London," Mrs. Hathaway sadly brought out the outcome._

" _You… You… You're leaving?" Julie asked, shocked as her mom sadly nodded. "But you know that I need you and Dad to watch my school play which is in two weeks. I'm starring as Belle and you and Dad have to see me and my classmates act on stage."_

" _I know that but I have to leave since my salary is low and I receive little to no money every pay day at Saint Vincent," Mrs. Hathaway reassured._

 _Upon hearing that, Julie started to sniff as tears welled up in her eyes. Mrs. Hathaway then hugged her daughter for comfort._

" _There, there, sweetie. No need to cry. I promise that even though I won't be living in here for some time, I'll have you know that I will be proud of you for your act," Mrs. Hathaway said._

" _Thanks, Mom," Julie said as she smiled a small smile._

 _For two whole weeks, Julie and her class have been busy creating props, making costumes, or practice lines for the play, all the while Julie couldn't stop thinking about her mother leaving her before the start of the play._

 _Two weeks later, the day of the play finally came. Everyone had their last-minute preparations. Julie peeked through the curtains to see her dad but, to her surprise, her mom also went with them. Feeling relived that her mom was finally able to watch her perform onstage._

 _After the school play has ended, everyone in the audience gave the cast, the crew, and the narrator (who is Vanessa) a warm round of applause. As everyone went home, Julie went over to her parents to talk to them._

 _Julie said._ " _Mom, I thought you're gonna leave to work in London,"_

" _Well, when Kendra went to the airport, the clerk told her that her flight will be delayed because there was a strong rainstorm in London. So, she decided to watch you because she know how it meant to you and to her," Mr. Hathaway said as he, Julie, and Mrs. Hathaway hugged together._

" _And this what I wanted to say to you when you're really proud of me and my acting: thank you," Julie replied as she let out her tears of joy._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I guess I got my hopes up too soon. I'm glad that my mom got to watch my play before her flight to London," Julie said.

"So are we," Dollface replied as she, Julie, FInkell, and Racinyan shared a group hug of their own.

* * *

 **Episode 8 – Part 2: Power Outage**

Julie was pacing around in her living room, while Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface watched her go left and right as if they were watching a tennis match on TV.

"Ugh!" Julie groaned. "What's taking them so long?!"

"You need to be patient, Lady Julie. I know Mr. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan are late and I'm sure they have good reasons for that," Finkell reminded.

"And you might need to slow down your pacing there," Racinyan added.

"Racinyan's right. You've worn a groove into the floor," Dollface pointed out and surely enough, her words were true since Julie's feet created a groove in the living room floor which was shallow since it only reached up to her ankles.

"I know, you guys, but this is, like, my first Movie Night with a friend outside America. I also wanted to show Nate this movie I got," Julie said as she showed a DVD cover that reads 'Teen Beach Movie'.

"What's that?" Finkell asked.

"This is 'Teen Beach Movie'. It's about two teenagers named Brady and Mack who ended up in a beach-themed movie called 'Wet Side Story', where they met the characters of the movie: the surfers and the bikers," Julie said.

"Oh, yeah! I know that movie," Racinyan said. "Emma and I used to watch that before I became a Yo-Kai."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them," Julie said as she approaches the front door and opened it, revealing Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan.

"Come in, you guys," Julie said as she invited them in. As Nate and his two Yo-Kai friends explore the entrance, they noticed a picture that showed Julie, her dad, and her mother.

"Hey, Julie, who is this woman and this boy in the picture?" Nate asked.

"Oh, that woman's my mom. She's a nurse," Julie answered as Nate looked back and forth between Julie and the Hathaway family picture.

"You know, Julie kinda looks like her mother," Whisper pointed out.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Jibanyan replied.

And so, the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo started to watch 'Teen Beach Movie'. They find it interesting because of two things: song and dance. Some of them are catchy that Nate and Julie couldn't help but sing and dance along. Even Racinyan enjoyed the film.

But just as they were about to reach the climax, the TV went black while the DVD player turned off. Then, every other electric appliance in the house turned off, leaving the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo in the dark.

"What happened?" Nate asked in surprise.

"I think we blew a fuse," Julie said.

Just them, they heard something strange coming from somewhere in the house. That noise caused Nate, Julie, and their Yo-Kai partners to huddle together in fear.

"What was that sound?" Dollface shivered in fear.

"I don't know," Racinyan replied shakily.

"I know what. It's probably a Yo-Kai or something," Nate said.

"Oh, come on, Nate. There is no way a Yo-Kai is responsible for a power outage. Not unless it's Signibble, that is," Whisper denied what Nate had said.

"Actually, Mr. Nate is right, Whisper. I can feel it," Finkell said.

"I'll go and find out," Julie said as she got up from the sofa, searched for a flashlight, and headed down to the place the noise is coming from: the basement.

Once she arrived at said place, she turned on the flashlight to search every inch of the basement. Eventually, she came upon the fuse box and noticed that it was open. She then went back to the living room to tell her friends about it.

"Hey guys. There is something going on in the basement and we need to see it," Julie said as she, Nate, Finkell, Whisper, Dollface, Racinyan, and Jibanyan went to see the fuse box.

"I can sense the Yo-Kai here and it's by the fuse box," Finkell said as her Yo-Kai sense starts to kick in.

So, Nate and Julie aimed their Yo-Kai Watches at the fuse box. The lights then revealed a Yo-Kai that looked like a lightning bolt wearing a white lab coat and tinker's goggles. The lab coat had four black wore-like tentacles coming from the back with each tip being a spark plug. The Yo-Kai has smaller lightning coming from his main body that act as arms.

"Who is that Yo-Kai?" Nate asked.

Wisper then took out his Yo-Kai Pad, hoping to find the right answer, "Let's see… that Yo-Kai is… uh…"

"That Yo-Kai is Wiz-Wire," Finkell interrupted.

"Darn it! Not again!" Whisper exclaimed in exasperation.

* * *

 **Name: Wiz-Wire**

 **Tribe: Heartful**

 **Attribute: Electric**

* * *

"Wiz-Wire?" Julie asked.

"Yes. He must be the one behind this power outage. I better talk to him right now," Nate approached Wiz-Wire but Dollface stopped him.

"Hold on, Nate. It looks like Wiz-Wire is busy to talk to. We better wait for him to finish his work," Dollface.

"Oh right," Nate then returned to the group.

And so, the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo waited for Wiz-Wire to finish his work in repairing the fuse box. They even played a few games to pass the time.

 **After 20 minutes…**

"Done," Wiz-Wire said as he closed the fuse box before he noticed the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo. "Can I help you with something?"

Julie said, "Yeah. We're been willing to ask you if you're the one responsible for the blackout in my house."

"Yeah. I caused the blackout in your house since I noticed something wrong with the fuse box and decided to fix it. It's in my nature as a Yo-Kai to cause blackouts in order to fix faulty fix fuse boxes, electric outlets, and electronic appliances that are broken," Wiz-Wire admitted before telling him his background. "You see, when I was alive, I was a normal electrician. I loved doing my job, fixing electric wires and repairing fuse boxes and appliances in houses. But then, I've met my demise when I was shocked because I forgot to turn off the electricity and that's how I became Wiz-Wire."

"That's so sad," Whisper frowned at that story.

"I see," Nate pointed out.

"And I'm very sorry that I interrupted your night," Wiz-Wire apologized.

"It's alright, Wiz-Wire. We understand about your Yo-Kai nature," Julie assured.

"Thank you," Wiz-Wire replied as he gives his Yo-Kai Medal to Julie, which features him fixing a broken TV. Just then, the power went back on.

"Now that that's over, we can continue with Movie Night," Nate said. "You wanna watch with us, Wiz-Wire?"

Wiz-Wire nodded, "Of course, I always wanted to take a break after all this back-breaking labour."

And so, the Yo-Kai Watcher Duo continued watching 'Teen Beach Movie' along with Wiz-Wire.

* * *

 **Episode 8 – Part 3: Playing with Emotions**

It's another fine day in Upper Springdale. As Julie got herself dressed and went to the dining room to eat breakfast, she noticed her father serve bacon and eggs but what was weird was that he is unusually peppy today.

"Uh, Dad, are you okay?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay? I'm better than okay. I've never felt so happy in my entire life," Mr. Hathaway replied as he placed the breakfast and hummed back to the kitchen.

' _I've never seen Dad act like this before but I'll just let that slide for now,'_ Julie thought as she helped herself with her breakfast.

A while later in Springdale Elementary, Mr. Johnson is discussing today's lesson.

"And so to find the solution for this problem, you have to…" he said before he stopped mid-sentence, dropped the chalk he was holding, and sighed heavily.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" a girl in a pink dress named Sarah asked.

"What's the point of asking me, Sarah? There's no way I'll be answering your question," Mr. Johnson said as he slumped his head on the chalkboard. This made his students look at him confused.

As soon as the school bell rang, the students shuffled out of the classroom. Julie was the one to exit last as she was thinking about what was going on today.

"Something bugging you, Lady Julie?" Finkell asked.

"Yeah," Julie replied. "First my dad and now Mr. Johnson and both of them seem to be very emotional right now. Dad was being unusually peppy while Mr. Johnson is so gloomy today."

"Hmm… must've been the work of a Yo-Kai, I guess. Hey, Lady Julie, aim your Yo-Kai Watch on the teacher," Finkell said.

"Okay," Julie said as she did what her Yo-Kai maid told her. When she aimed the blue light at Mr. Johnson who is crying like crazy, Julie noticed a small shadow on the right and shifted the light to the shadow's position. The shadow then revealed its appearance: a Yo-Kai that has the resemblance of a harpy. She has green skin and wears a cyan skin tight suit over her body with navy blue streaks running down the front and back sides of it. She has bird like talons for hands and feet both being a bright yellow in color. She has dark green wings and hair of matching color that reaches the middle of her back, but it is normally kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wields a red wood staff with a large gold top that is in the shape of a large diamond, and in the center of it is a red beryl gemstone.

"A Yo-Kai!" Julie exclaimed. "Finkell, who is she?"

"That is the Yo-Kai Zephyr. She's from the Brave tribe," Finkell replied.

* * *

 **Name: Zephyr**

 **Tribe: Brave**

 **Attribute: Wind**

* * *

"She inspirits people and makes them feel one of four emotions:intense sadness to the point of crying for long periods of time, intense anger to where the person she inspirited gets mad over the smallest of mistakes others do, surprise where even small things surprise them, and happiness to the point they want to celebrate over anything," Finkell continued.

"Well, no wonder why Dad is unusually happy and Mr. Johnson is so sad," Julie pointed out. "I'm gonna have to talk some sense into that bratty Yo-Kai," Julie said as she proceeded to enter the classroom before Finkell stopped her.

"Be mindful, Lady Julie. Zephyr enjoys playing with people's emotions so watch out if she inspirits you. Plus, she doesn't often listen to anyone," Finkell reminded.

"Okay," Julie obliged as she then started to negotiate with Zephyr.

"Hey, Zephyr, can I talk to you for a minute?" Julie called to Zephyr but the latter didn't listen.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Julie tried again but still no answer.

"Finkell, what should I do?" Julie asked her maid.

"There are three ways to make Zephyr listen to you: bribe her, give her a reason to listen, or give herfavourite food – white chocolate," Finkell gathered the solutions Julie needed.

"Okay. I guess it's worth a shot. Good thing I have white choco bars in my bag," Julie said as she dug through her bag to find what she needed. After she found the white chocolate bars, she then approached Zephyr.

"Hey, Zephyr!" Julie called out to the harpy Yo-Kai.

"What?" Zephyr turned to Julie and noticed the white choco bars on Julie's hand. "White chocolate?! Gimme those!"

"Ah-buh-bup!" Julie interrupted by swiping her hand full of chocolate bars away and using her other hand to stop Zephyr. "Tell me your reason why you possessed my dad and Mr. Johnson. I'll give you these chocolate bars when you free Mr. Johnson and listen to me. Got it?"

"Got it," Zephyr sighed.

After Mr. Johnson is finally free from Zephyr's control, Julie, Finkell, and Zephyr are on the school's rooftop so no one will hear them.

"Here's how it went: when I was alive, I used to be a normal girl named Zara. I died when I was 6 after getting into an argument with my sister. I seem to recall my sister pushing me down the stairs resulting in her death. Now as Zephyr, I am usually seen during celebrations of any kinds or funerals as well as my old home which was moved out of a few years after my death," Zephyr explained.

"That is just a sweet, yet sad story…"Finkell cried as she used her handkerchief to wipe her tears, and blow her nose, which was very loud.

"I understand how you feel, Zephyr. But you shouldn't play with people's emotions. It's not very nice," Julie said.

"I know. I just can't help it because of my nature as a Yo-Kai. But since you talked some sense into me, I'll give this to you," Zephyr said as she brushed her wing on Julie's hand as her Yo-Kai Medal appeared. It featured Zephyr raising her staff high in the air.

"Thanks," Julie said.

"You're welcome," Zephyr said. "Feel free to call me anytime soon."

Zephyr then flew into the sky as Julie and Finkell smiled at her.

Meanwhile, a mysterious Yo-Kai watched over them, far in safe distance. The Yo-Kai has fair skin, blue eyes, yellow translucent butterfly wings, and green hair partially held into pigtails by hair ties decorated with pink flowers. She is wearing a blue sleeveless midriff top with a white collar, orange buttons and lower border, a skirt with the same collar scheme as her top, blue and orange fabric worn loosely on her arms, a gold bangle on each arm, and brown sandals. She also appears to be holding a staff that consists of a brown rod, gold decorations that become pointed on the bottom and longer and curled into a sickle shape at the top, and a round white gem found floating in the crux on the top.

"Well, well, I finally found her. The Master will be so pleased to hear about this, especially that she is partnered with a human girl with a Yo-Kai Watch," she said as she snickered.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Part 1**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Ariel Winter as Julie Hathaway (past)**

 **Jenna Ortega as Vanessa Collins (past)**

 **Matthew Mercer as Austin Ferguson**

 **Deedee Magno-Hall as Kendra Hathaway**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Part 2**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Alicyn Packard as Jibanyan**

 **Steven Blum as Wiz-Wire**

 **Part 3**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Jason Ritter as Takuya Hathaway**

 **Paul Greenberg as Mr. Johnson**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell and Zephyr**

 **Maxey Whitehead as Mysterious Yo-Kai**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: Wiz-Wire and Zephyr.

*Scene transitions to Julie and her three Yo-Kai roommates watching a drama movie. Zephyr appears above the Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface.*

Finkell: (crying) Why, Robert? Why are you leaving Tina?

Racinyan: (yelling) What an unbelievable downer.

Dollface: (laughing) Serves Robert right.

*Julie sighs as her Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface continued with their reactions to the movie.*

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally, my first chapter ever written in 2017. It now features two new Yo-Kai: Wiz-Wire and Zephyr, created by Coolfireblast and decode9 respectively. When I watched the 9** **th** **episode of the Yo-Kai Watch series and read Chapter 9 of Yo-Kai Watch: Another Watcher, those gave me an idea of a robot Yo-Kai. And this robot Yo-Kai will be Dollface from the future. I'll be in charge of her future name and if there is anyone who will suggest me her futuristic appearance, abilities, and would-be voice actor, send them through reviews or PM me. That's all for now. Toodles.**


	11. Episode 9

**Episode 9 - Part 1: Dollface 2.0**

* * *

It was night time in the peaceful (and yet strange) town of Springdale. At the Hathaway home, Julie, Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface are watching a movie that features about a cyborg police that defends all innocent civilians with robotic parts.

"Wow! This movie is great!" Julie commented.

"I'll say. I mean look at that cyborg police officer, having justice and courage. He's really a true man of caliber, if you ask me," Racinyan said.

"And having robot parts is really amazing. Think about it," Finkell said as she imagined if all four of them as robots or, at least, half-robots.

"Well, I, for one, don't like it," Dollface sneered at that while brushing her hair.

"Why not, Dollface?" Julie asked.

"If I were a machine, no one would want to be my friend," Dollface asked.

"Okay…" Julie said. "Well, anyway, I'll be going to sleep right now. If you guys want to watch TV as long as you like, go ahead, just don't oversleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Julie," Racinyan said.

"See you in the morning," Dollface said.

"Goodnight, Lady Julie. Sleep well," Finkell said as she curtsied to her mistress.

Meanwhile, outside the street, a strange distortion in the fabric of space occurred, which eventually a portal appeared. A figure flew out of the portal before it closed in behind it. The figure has blond hair, soft pink eyes, and metal gray skin. It is wearing a sleeveless, green top that had a translucent, a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist, short viridian-colored leggings, light-green socks, slip-on ballet flats to match, and a small tiara made from light-weighted metal. Its figure looked similar to a particular Yo-Kai, but it is slightly taller.

"Searching for target…" The figure said in a computerized voice. Its vision showed a lot of digital data and numbering as well as a scanning target. As it scanned around the surroundings, it detected Julie's house.

"Target detected…" it said.

Back inside, Julie and her three Yo-Kai friends are now sleeping. Dollface is dozing off on the living room couch downstairs when she noticed a bright light outside the window. She simply shrugged and went back to sleep as it was probably not her concern.

The next morning, the weather looked great. The sun was out, and there were little or no clouds.

"Good morning," Julie said as she came downstairs and yawned.

"Good morning, Julie. / Good morning, Lady Julie," Racinyan and Finkell said as they were cooking another stack of fresh pancakes again.

"Morning, Finkell and Racinyan. You're cooking again?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," the two Yo-Kai replied.

"Where is Dollface?" Julie asked.

"Well, actually, she is…" Racinyan used her tail to point to a certain direction, telling her to look that way. Julie looked and didn't look impressed or happy.

Dollface was still sleeping on the couch, with her hair messy and even drooling.

"Hey! Wake up!" Julie yelled.

"Aaaaahh!" Dollface jumped off the couch. "Oh! Good morning, Julie!"

"This is the reason why I said not to oversleep last night," Julie said strictly. "But… I guess you really enjoyed that sci-fi movie, huh?"

"Oh yes, I really did! Every scene I just witnessed made me understand justice even more!" Dollface chirped. "It also made me a bit sleepy, too."

"Frankly, y'all, I think the movie was a bit over-fantasized," Racinyan thought aloud.

"What?! But, Racinyan, you said last night that the cyborg police officer was a 'true man of caliber'," Finkell said as she reminded her.

"Ah! Well, umm…!" Racinyan blushed before she changed the topic. "Oh, look! The pancakes are ready!"

"Well… whatever," Julie said as she sat down and started eating her breakfast. "Also, Dollface…"

"Yes, Julie?" Dollface asked.

"Clean yourself up. You look horrible," Julie said plainly.

The Hathaway girl's words shocked the doll Yo-Kai, making her turn completely white while her mouth was opened widely.

After cleaning herself up and washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"How embarrassing. I looked horrible in front of Julie," she moaned.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Oh. I'll get it!"

Dollface phased through the bathroom's floor to the downstairs, and went to the front door. She opened the door slowly, but surely. "Hello. Welcome to Hathaway residence. How may I help you…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Julie said as she rushed to the door from the living room.

"What is it, Dollface," Finkell inquired.

"What's going on, girl?" Racinyan asked.

Dollface looked surprised as if she saw a ghost. She pointed to the door, which Julie and Racinyan complied and looked at the door. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes, too.

"Greeting… Julie!" said the being in computerized voice.

The being looked exactly like Dollface, except this one was all metallic and slightly taller.

"OK? Who or what the heck are you?!" Julie asked, horrified.

"What in the whole wide world is this?!" Racinyan asked as she was horrified, too.

"Oh! My apology! Let me tune my voice cord to match my original voice," the robot said as it made a buzzing and clink sound. "Is this good?"

The trio gasped widely, very surprised to hear the voice so similar.

"That's… my voice!" Dollface exclaimed.

"Am I having some kind of wild dream right now?!" Racinyan questioned.

"What the…?!" Julie gasped.

"Sorry to surprise you all, and it is most likely you all have questions in mind, but please let me explain my reason to be here in this current time, so that you all can understand," she begged.

"OK, so what are you?" Julie asked. They were sitting at the dinner table, except for Finkell who was making tea as she kept her ears open to listen.

"I am actually Dollface from the future," she admitted.

"From the future?!" Finkell gasped as she spilled the tea.

"Hey!" Julie yelled.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Let me clean that up right now!" Finkell apologized as she quickly gets a towel.

"Not to worry," the robot Dollface said as top of her head opened up, and robotic arm with a towel attached at the end wiped off the spills spotlessly.

"Holy cow! You have an extra arm in your head?" Racinyan asked.

"I have multiple extra robotic arms to perform many tasks at the same time," robot Dollface explained.

"So, as you were saying…" Julie said, reminding her to finish the story or start it.

"Yes, as I was saying, I am Dollface from the future and my name is XDF-9," robot Dollface, now XDF-9, claimed.

* * *

 **Name: XDF-9**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Attribute: Electric**

* * *

"Uh… what do you mean you're me?!" Dollface asked.

"Dollface, as a Yo-Kai, you'll live for as long as you like. However, humans don't live that long, even those who tried to stand against the forces of darkness," XDF-9 said as she reminisced herself as Dollface mourning over you-know-who's grave. "But the mysterious disappearance of a Yo-Kai friend, uh…"

"Well, we're waiting," Julie said.

"Lead to your choice," XDF-9 continued. "So, in order to evolve, by infusing your spirit with advanced technology and Yo-Kai magic to become a Yo-Kai robot: XDF-9, or should I say, me."

Dollface scoffed, "Prove it to me, dare I say,"

"Don't believe me, huh? Then, observe this," XDF-9 then pushed her right arm, as a box of tiaras popped out of her chest.

"Tiaras!" Dollface ran over to grab the tiaras as Julie, Finkell, and Racinyan sweat dropped at this.

"I, I mean, you have a tiara-making factory inside this robotic body. I even had the gems that you always like," XDF-9 said.

"Fascinating. You really _are_ me," Dollface said.

"That's I've been trying to tell you," XDF-9 said.

"But I don't wanna be a robot. I like the way I am, more than I like my tiaras," Dollface said.

"Negative. Your choice to become me is mandatory and logical," XDF-9 reprimanded.

"But you don't me, XDF-9," Dollface said as she approached her robot self and tapped XDF-9 a few times. "Your skin is cold and hard. You can't walk without making a single noise. And you don't look fully articulated."

"Then let's compare our respective skills and abilities," XDF-9 said.

"What do you mean?"

"You will judge my abilities in a competition and I will judge yours."

And so, Julie, Finkell, Racinyan, Dollface, and XDF-9 headed outside for the latter two's competition to show who is better: Dollface or XDF-9.

Their first competition is about speed. The doll Yo-Kai and her future counterpart are standing by a crosswalk.

"Ready. Set. Go," Julie motioned her hand on the last word as Dollface got the head start. XDF-9 only stood on her spot.

"What are you waiting for?" Julie asked.

"This," XDF-9 said as she shapeshifted into a motorcycle, much to Julie, Finkell, and Racinyan's shock.

XDF-9 then zoomed forward, passing by Dollface, who was shocked at this.

"That was amazing!" Julie thought out loud.

"That was just a programming every robot has," XDF-9 replied.

The second competition is about strength. Dollface was able to lift a simple bench while XDF-9 lifted a four-wheel drive, much to Dollface's shock and the others' awe.

Finally, Dollface has had enough and decided to take down her future counterpart. But when she kicked XDF-9 in the stomach, her leg got hurt. XDF-9, on the other hand, didn't feel a thing, being a robot and all.

"Ow! Ow! My leg! My leg hurts!" Dollface yelled and hopped around in pain.

"And it looks like we have a winner," Julie said while sweat dropping.

Later, as the human girl and her four Yo-Kai friends are walking back home, with Dollface having a defeated look on her face…

"It appears that Dollface 2.0 is more superior," Finkell commented.

"Yeah," Racinyan nodded.

"I've won this competition, Dollface. But you have to choose to become me or I will be no more," XDF-9 said.

"Fine," Dollface nodded sadly.

XDF-9 then turned to Julie and said, "As for you Julie, I want you to have this."

XDF-9 gave her Yo-Kai medal to Julie. It features the former launching rockets from her head and arms.

"Your Yo-Kai medal?" Julie said in a questioning voice before she noticed XDF-9 sinking through a portal.

"I'll be back," XDF-9 said in a voice similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator movie.

"To be honest, I'm glad that there's just one Dollface here," Julie said.

"I agree, Lady Julie," Finkell replied.

* * *

 **Episode 9 – Part 2: Julie's Scrapbook of Memories: Julie's Crush**

* * *

In Julie's bedroom, Julie appears to be looking for something for 'Show and Tell' in class tomorrow. That's when Julie's three Yo-Kai friends entered her room.

"Hey, Julie. Are you looking for something?" Racinyan asked.

"Yeah, I'm searching for something that I have to present in class tomorrow. Mr. Johnson said to me that my presentation needs to be of sentimental value," Julie said.

"Can we help, Lady Julie?" Finkell asked.

"Sure," Julie agreed. "But don't mess up my room. I just had it cleaned."

For a few minutes, Julie, Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface searched every inch of the room to find something sentimental for Julie's presentation. While looking, Dollface noticed a folded piece of paper in the first drawer of Julie's work desk.

"Maybe this would do?" Dollface then showed the paper to Julie, Finkell, and Racinyan.

"What's that?" Racinyan asked.

"I don't know," Dollface shrugged.

"I know what that paper is," Julie said as she took the paper and unfolded it, revealing a written poem.

"This is the poem Nick wrote for me 2 years ago," Julie said.

"Who's Nick?" Finkell asked.

As Julie got her memory scrapbook from her work desk, she said, "Nick is an old friend of mine from Allanbrooke. We have known each other ever since we started studying in Prismatopia Academy.

"And judging by that poem he wrote for you, he must have a crush on you," Racinyan deduced.

"You… could say that, Racinyan. He gave it to me on Valentine's Day 2 years ago," Julie said as she remembered the event.

 _ **Flashback – 2 years ago; Allanbrooke, Massachusetts**_

" _Okay, class, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, we are now gonna discuss about theatrical plays related to romance," Ms. Quincy said. "Now, do any of you know any romantic plays?"_

 _All of students raised their hands and say several theatrical plays they know, like 'Romeo and Juliet', 'West Side Story', 'Julius Caesar', 'Beauty and the Beast', and 'Florante and Laura' (Julie said the last one because she is half-Filipino). Meanwhile, at the back row, one of Julie's classmates appears to be writing something on a sheet of paper. He's a 9-year-old boy with short blonde hair, green eyes, and a fair complexion. He is wearing a yellow and white shirt, light brown short pants, and green and silver sneakers. His name is Nicholas Peterson, or 'Nick' for short. What he was writing on the paper is a love poem meant for Julie. In case anyone should know, Nick and Julie know each other ever since the two of them started their first day in Prismatopia Academy. Nick always holds a crush on Julie but she is unaware of this. As for Julie, she has a crush on Nick but she tends to deny it when someone in school tells her about it._

 _As soon as Nick finishes his poem, he folds it three times to secretly give it to Julie, or at least sneak inside her bag. But before he did, Nick thought that Julie may not like it so he just threw it in the trash can near the door on the right side of the classroom. He didn't know it but Julie noticed him throwing the folded-up poem in the trash can._

' _Hmmm… I wonder what Nick just threw in the trash,' Julie thought._

 _Just then, the school bell rang, as it is dismissal. As all of the students walked out of the classroom, Julie approached the trash can to fish for the paper Nick threw in the trash._

" _Looking for something, Julie?" Olivia mockingly asked as she and her lackey Celine approached the Hathaway girl._

" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe she is just looking for some new fashion," Celine mockingly guessed before she and Olivia laughed as they head out the door._

" _Don't let those get on your nerves, Julie. They're not worth it," Hailey said as she and Vanessa approached Julie._

" _I know but I wish they would stop," Julie replied._

" _What are you looking in the trash can for, anyway?" Vanessa asked._

" _I just saw Nick threw something in the trash and I wonder what it is," Julie said as she finally found the poem she was looking for. She unfolded it and read it._

 _It read:_

Your flowing hair of chocolate brown  
Your pretty sapphire blue eyes  
How you always hang on every word  
With a heart bigger than the skies

Every time I gaze at you  
I hope that you'll be mine  
The time has come for me to say:  
"Please will you be my Valentine?"

-Nick

" _Wow. Now that's a love poem," Hailey commented._

" _Who do you think he wrote it for?" Julie asked._

" _You," Vanessa guessed._

" _Me?" Julie replied before she started chuckling. "That's ridiculous. There are a lot of girls in this school with brown hair and blue eyes."_

" _Yeah, but 'chocolate brown hair' and 'sapphire blue eyes'? I know Nick wrote that poem just for you," Hailey pointed out._

" _So, does that mean…?" Julie gathered up before Vanessa answered for her._

" _Yes. Nick has a crush on you," Vanessa said._

" _And if he has a crush on you, maybe you should write him a poem to show him how you feel," Hailey said._

" _That's a good idea, Hailey," Julie agreed. "I'll start on that poem at home and I'll give it to him on Valentine's Day."_

 _And so, Julie started working on her poem once she arrived home and planned to give it to Nick on Valentine's Day tomorrow._

 _The next day, the halls of Prismatopia Academy were decorated to celebrate Valentine's Day. Red hearts and beautiful arrows dotted the halls of the school. There is even a stand near the school's entrance that sells flowers and chocolate for the students to buy and give to their friends, crushes, and the teachers._

 _During lunch time, the cafeteria's Valentine menus consists of: carbonara pasta, meatloaf, strawberry parfaits, and heart-shaped fudge cookies._

 _At a table, Julie, Vanessa, and Hailey are talking about their plans for today._

" _So, Julie finished your poem for Nick?" Hailey asked._

" _Yeah. And I'm going to give it to him once the dismissal bell rang later this afternoon," Julie said. "SO, you girls got your own Valentines?"_

" _Yeah. I'm planning to give Zack a card once he returned from visiting his grandparents in Boston," Vanessa replied._

" _I also have my own Valentine. His name is ark. I had a hunch that he's gonna serenade me later this afternoon," Hailey added._

 _Hours later, the dismissal bell rang as the students headed home. Nick was heading to his locker when he noticed Julie nearby._

" _Hey, Julie," Nick called._

" _Oh, hi, Nick. I was waiting for you and I'm gonna give this to you," Julie said as she gave her poem to Nick._

 _It read:_

Your hair shines like the golden sun  
Your eyes are a luscious green  
I glance at you and often thought  
About your innermost thoughts and dreams

I feel that the time has finally come  
For me to say this to you:  
Yes, I'll be your Valentine  
'Cause I wanna share my feelings, too

-Julie

" _What's this?" Nick asked._

" _It's my poem for you, Nick," Julie replied. "I read your poem that you threw in trash can yesterday and knew that you wrote it for me, so…"_

" _You wrote this because you liked mine and you want to show me your feelings too, right?" Nick continued._

 _Julie nodded, "Yeah. So, do you like it?"_

" _Like it? I love it!" Nick replied cheerfully. "Thanks, Julie. Happy Valentine's Day."_

" _Happy Valentine's Day, Nick," Julie greeted back before she planted a kiss on Nick's right cheek. She then headed home as Nick, holding his right cheek and blushing, watched her go._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Wow! I guess your relationship with Nick just gave 'young love' a whole new meaning, huh, Julie?" Dollface brought up.

"I know, right," Racinyan agreed.

"Hey, Lady Julie. Maybe you can show that poem to your class tomorrow," Finkell said.

"Good idea, Finkell," Julie said.

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC Cast**

 **Part 1**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface and XDF-9**

 **Part 2**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Danielle Judovits as Ida Quincy**

 **Jessica Lee Keller as Olivia Smith**

 **Chrissie Fit as Celine O'Hara**

 **Grace Phipps as Vanessa Collins**

 **Mollee Gray as Hailey Jones**

 **Ross Lynch as Nick Peterson**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Finkell: So, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: XDF-9.

*Scene transitions to Dollface and XDF-9 inside Julie's room while the Hathaway girl is reading*

Dollface: So, tell me, XDF-9, what else you can do?

XDF-9: This. *shapeshifts into a shelf*

Dollface: Cool. *sits on XDF-9-turned-shelf*

Julie: *sweat drops* Oh, brother.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Chapter 11 (Episode 9) is finally complete. The first part features XDF-9, created by me and NinjaIsObesessdWithYaoi. XDF-9 was born from Dollface when she failed to protect Julie from an evil force. In unrelated news, chapter 10 will be coming soon and this is where Julie's first Legendary Yo-Kai will be introduced. Also, here's a short sneak peek of my one-shot Yo-Kai Watch fanfiction, Home Away from Home:**

As Mr. Johnson explains the lesson, Julie could only stare at the window to her left and didn't pay attention to what the teacher is saying.

"Excuse me, Julie, is there something outside that you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Sorry sir," Julie said as the teacher resumed the lesson. Julie listened to Mr. Johnson this time but she slumped her head on her table.

Later, Julie walked down the hallway, she didn't notice that a picture fell out of her bag. She didn't even bother to stop and pick it up. However, Katie did pick it up and looked at the picture. It shows her and her two Allanbrooke friends, Hailey and Vanessa.

During recess, Nate, Katie, Bear, and Eddie noticed Julie sitting under a tree all by herself and reading 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

"What's wrong with Julie?" Bear asked.

"She's been like that the whole day," Eddie said.

"Maybe she got into a fight or her father went on another business trip or something," Nate guessed.

"I don't think so. Julie must be homesick," Katie said.

"How'd you guess, Katie?" Nate asked.

Katie showed the picture of Julie, Hailey, and Vanessa and pointed out, "I found this on the floor after it fell out of her bag. It's a picture of her and two of her old friends. And I know the reason why she is feeling this way."

"Of course. Julie has been living in Springdale for some time now that she missed her old friends back at her hometown in America," Eddie deducted.

"But what should we do to cheer her up?" Bear asked.

The four kids pondered for a moment until Nate got struck by an idea.

"I got it. Let's all throw a surprise party for Julie to make Springdale feel like home," Nate said.

"Great idea, Nate," Eddie replied. "But since it's a surprise, we have to keep it a secret from Julie. We'll also need help from our friends and Mr. Johnson to plan the party and Mr. Hathaway to keep Julie distracted."

"Well, then let's get started," Nate said as they started with their plan.

 **That's all for now. See ya.**


	12. Episode 10

**Episode 10 – Part 1: Julie's Scrapbook of Memories: Summer Dances and Mysterious Disappearances**

* * *

In Julie's house, Julie and her three Yo-Kai pals are in the living room. The Hathaway girl is playing 'Let's Dance 2014' on her CrossBox while Finkell, Raciynan, and Dollface watched her dance with flair and grace. As soon as Julie finished dancing, she earned 5 stars for her performance. Her three Yo-Kai friends all clapped for her.

"Wow! That was amazing, Lady Julie," Finkell cheered.

"Really stupendous," Dollface added.

"Thanks," Julie replied.

"When did you learn how to dance like that?" Racinyan asked.

"Ever since I was young," Julie answered. "You see, I started learning how to dance when I was four. A year later, I was finally able to improve my skills in dancing. Because of that, I got to participate on the dance floor during the Prismatopia Summer Dance," Julie said.

"What's the Prismatopia Summer Dance?" Finkell asked.

"The Prismatopia Summer Dance is an annual event held in my old school. As the name implies, it is held during the first day of summer vacation. Last year's dance is considered the most unforgettable for me, both in a bad way and a good way," Julie said.

"What do you mean by 'bad way and a good way'?" Dollface asked.

Julie froze on the last sentence. She doesn't want to tell her three Yo-Kai friends, let alone anyone in Springdale, about her secret from last year.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Julie said as she headed upstairs to her room. Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface shrugged at each other since probably didn't worry them before they proceeded to watch TV.

Upstairs, Julie headed to her room, locked the door and opened her memory scrapbook. As she flipped through the pages, she stopped at two pages. The page on the left depicts bright colors, speakers, a disco ball, and two pictures which showed Julie and her old friends celebrating the summer and having fun. However, the page on the right has a more sinister tone. This page also shows two pictures: one, a picture of a room in disarray and another picture that shows a mysterious and ominous symbol written on the wall.

"It's been a year since my brother Thomas mysteriously disappeared. I don't know how or why he vanished but this symbol is a sign that someone took him," Julie whispered as she thought about the incident last year.

 _ **Flashback – Last year; Allanbrooke, Massachusetts**_

 _It's finally the day every student is looking forward to: the first day of summer vacation. 104 days filled with all fun, which means no school, no teachers, and no bullies to deal with. In Prismatopia Academy gymnasium, the committee of the Summer Dance are decorating the gym's interior for said event that will be happening._

 _While the committee are busy decorating he gym, Julie and her friends, Hailey and Vanessa, are on the school's front lawn, talking._

" _I can't believe it's happening again," Vanessa cheered._

" _I know right. Among all the events that occur in this school, I like Prismatopia Summer Dance the most," Hailey agreed._

" _And I've been waiting for this since I've always wanted to wear the dress I've bought last month," Julie said as her older brother Thomas approached her. Thomas is a thirteen-year-old boy with the same hair color – albeit shorter and more rugged – and eye color as Julie. He is wearing a white shirt under a green short-sleeved jacket with a yellow hawk printed at the back, light blue short pants, and yellow-gray sneakers._

" _Come one, Julie. Let's go home," Thomas said as Julie got up._

" _Okay, Thomas," Julie returned before she turned to her friends. "See you guys later tonight."_

 _Hailey and Vanessa waved at her saying, "We'll see you tonight, too."_

 _While the Hathaway siblings are going home, they didn't know that they were being watched by an ominous figure that is hiding in an alleyway near the school. It snickered wickedly before it disappeared in the shadows._

 _Later that night, in Julie's bedroom, she is preparing herself for the dance. She is now wearing a black-and-white striped shirt under a red leather jacket, a grey pleated skirt, black flats with ankle straps, and a black diamond-studded headband._

 _Once she is ready, Julie went outside to see her brother waiting for her. He is wearing a blue shirt, light grey cargo pants, and green sneakers._

" _I'm ready," Julie said._

" _Good. Let's go," Thomas said as they headed out the door and walked to school. Unknown to them, the mysterious figure from earlier secretly followed them._

 _At the school gym, everything is in full swing. All the students are enjoying themselves, dancing to the DJ's music, eating the food, and talking to each other._

 _Thomas was having a great time with his fellow 7_ _th_ _graders, that is, until he heard a whisper that says: "Go to the school."_

" _What was that?" Thomas whispered._

" _Go to the school."_

" _Who's there?"_

" _Go to the school."_

 _Thomas looked around for the source of the voice and he found out that no one is saying it. All curious, he followed the voice, since it was telling him to go to school. As he exited the gym and entered the school's main building, Julie noticed him leave._

" _Where's Thomas going to?" Julie asked herself as she secretly followed her brother._

 _As Thomas entered the school, the voice then said, "Head to the 3_ _rd_ _floor."_

 _Following what the voice said, Thomas head to the 3_ _rd_ _floor, with Julie in tow._

 _The voice then beckoned him to go to the multipurpose room in the left hall. As Thomas arrived at said room, he opened the door and went inside. Meanwhile, Julie was on the school's ground floor, wondering where her brother went to._

" _Hmm… I wonder Thomas went to," Julie thought before she heard a familiar scream upstairs. "Thomas!"_

 _Julie then ran up the stairs as fast as she can to find Thomas. However, once Julie arrived at the multipurpose room, she was too late. Inside, the chairs were all knocked over, pieces of paper are scattered everywhere, the curtains are stained and tattered, and the light bulbs were burst. But what was more disturbing is the menacing painting of a skull on the wall near the door. Julie tried to find his brother in every nook and cranny in the multipurpose room, but she couldn't find him. After at least five minutes of searching, Julie eventually gave up on searching for her brother and decided to go home and tell her father what happened._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I can't let anyone, not even my Yo-Kai friends or my school friends or anyone about what happened last year," Julie said as she hid he scrapbook under her bed.

* * *

 **Episode 10 – Part 2: Cell Phone Conundrum**

* * *

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, as all the students in Springdale Elementary headed home. Julie, Nate, Finkell, and Whisper are talking to each other as they walked outside the school.

"You're kidding, right?" Julie said as she playfully refused to believe what her classmate said.

"Oh, it did happen, alright. After Jibanyan moved into my house, my parents thought that the house was haunted so they called an exorcist. That guy nearly got Whisper and Jibanyan for sure, but I was able to convince him that he finally rid my house of them. Of course, Jibanyan has finally changed once that ordeal is over.

"Man, I should've moved here earlier just to see this and milk it up," Julie snickered a little. "Anyway, I'll see you guys. My dad told me that he needs my help with the groceries right now."

"Okay. Have a nice day," Whisper said as he and Nate headed home.

Later, Julie is now at the bus stop, waiting for her dad to arrive.

"So, what time does your dad get home?" Finkell asked.

"He usually arrives home at 4:00pm so I usually wait for him at the bus stop he case he needs help with grocery shopping. I'd better call him right now," Julie then took out her cell phone to call up her dad. However, she was surprised that the cell phone battery is dead.

"That's weird. I charged my cell phone this morning!" Julie exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem, Lady Julie?" Finkell asked.

"It's my phone. The battery's dead but I just charged it this morning. It doesn't make any sense," Julie said before she noticed a few people beside her. They were also complaining that their phones were drained of their batteries.

"And it looks like I'm not the only one who has a cell phone-related problem," Finkell pointed. "I can tell that there is a Yo-Kai around here who's causing this."

"I agree," Finkell said as her wings fluttered rapidly.

Julie then opened her Yo-Kai Watch and aimed the light near the people. She didn't find anything for a few seconds so she tried aiming at other places. Once she stopped at the floor, she noticed a shadow.

"Found it," Julie said as the shadow finally revealed itself. It had the body of the first mobile phone. It was white in color but had patches of it removed. It even had burn marks all over its body and four wires coming out of its sides (two upper wires for arms and two lower wires for legs). Its face is on the top, where the caller's voice is heard, with purple half lidded or droopy eyes. A black antenna is attached on the top of his "head", but it is crooked to the side.

"Finkell, who is this Yo-Kai?" Julie asked.

"That Yo-Kai is Phonystein," Finkell replied.

* * *

 **Name: Phonystein**

 **Tribe: Eerie**

 **Attribute: Electric**

* * *

"Phonystein?"

"Yes. That Yo-Kai is responsible for draining the batteries of phones. He can even make a freshly-charged phone look like it has been used nonstop.

"Well, what it is doing right now, it's becoming more infuriating by the minute, and I can't even call my dad. He might think I'm just goofing off. And it's time for me to call a sparkie that I know," Julie said as she took out Wiz-Wire's medal. "Calling Wiz-Wire! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

" **Summoning Heartful!"**

" **Speedy artful**

 **Sing la la la**

 **Everywhere heartful!"**

 **WIZ-WIRE!**

"You called, Julie?" Wiz-Wire asked.

"Yes. I need your help with Phonystein. Can you talk some sense into him?" Julie requested.

"Of course I can." Wiz-Wire said as he approached the undead cell phone. As Phonystein growled and grunted, Wiz-Wire listened as he translated what Phonystein meant. After a minute or two of talking, Wiz-Wire went back to Julie and Finkell.

"So, what did Phonystein say, Mr. Wiz-Wire?" Finkell asked.

"Well, that guy said that he was jealous of your phone and everyone else's," Wiz-Wire said.

"Jealous?" Julie repeated.

"Yeah. He said that he was jealous of the modern smart phone since it is very efficient and advanced, unlike his model – the very first cell phone model, which immediately fell out of use because it caused brain cancer who uses it," Wiz-Wire explained.

"I see," Julie understood before she approached Phonystein.

"Look, Phonystein, I know you're jealous about my smart phone and everyone else's but you shouldn't overreact like that. You'll know that someday, these phones and other electronics will be outdated and obsolete. I hope you'll know that," Julie said as Phonystein's eyes changed to their normal, droopy forms. He then returned the energy he stole from all the phones and his body glowed, his Yo-Kai medal popping out. It featured him draining the battery of a smart phone.

"Thanks, Phonystein," Julie said as Phonystein nodded and disappeared.

"You know, for a Yo-Kai who hates modern gadgets, he's not actually bad," Finkell said.

"Mm-hm," Wiz-Wire nodded while Julie resumed waiting for her dad to arrive.

* * *

 **Episode 10 – Part 3: Julie's 1** **st** **Legendary Yo-Kai**

* * *

"Hmm…" Julie hummed as she was looking at something at her desk.

"Lady Julie, I brought you some nice refreshing glass of juice," Finkell said as she carried a tray with a glass of juice on it.

Finkell noticed Julie was really focusing on something. "Is there something wrong, Lady Julie?"

"Hmmm, well, it is just that I really don't know what to do with these," Julie said as she showed her the pile of Yo-Kai Medals she collected.

"Ah! Your Yo-Kai Medals," she noticed.

"You sure collected those medals over time, huh?" Racinyan said as she came inside.

"Yeah, but I really don't know what to do with them. Starting off, I don't know where to put all these," Julie said.

"No need to worry, Lady Julie! I have prepared something for when this would happen eventually," Finkell said as she took out a big red book.

"What is that book for?" Julie asked.

"This is the Yo-Kai Medallium. This book is for holding your Yo-Kai Medals for safekeeping. This way, you can keep them safely and neatly," Dollface explained.

"That's a relief," Julie said as she opened to the first page and saw empty slots that shape like a medal.

She inserted each medal into the slot. "And here is the last one, the one I received from Phonystein," she finished. Suddenly, the book suddenly moved by itself and placed itself in the center of her bedroom.

"What the heck!? Is this book possessed or something?!" Julie echoed.

"This can't be! Did you collect the right medals already?" Finkell thought aloud.

"What in the world is going on!?" Racinyan asked.

The book flushed to a different page, where it showed a strange golden marking.

"What is going on, Finkell?" Julie questioned.

"It seems like you did it, Lady Julie!" Finkell exclaimed.

"Did what exactly?!" He asked.

"You met and collected medals from certain Yo-Kai, and with their medals, you have unlocked a way to summon a Legendary Yo-Kai!" Finkell admitted.

"Legendary Yo-Kai?" Julie repeated.

"Yes, Lady Julie, Legendary Yo-Kai!" Finkell repeated. "They are type of powerful and rare Yo-Kai with tremendous strength! They can only appear when you complete a certain set of Yo-Kai Medal in the Legendary Page, and now one is going to be summoned now!"

Suddenly, the summoning energy appeared in golden color, different from the usual color when the summoningis done while the chant began to sing. On the Legendary Page, seven medals were inserted deeply into each of its hole; Gramo (Mysterious), Stumbelina (Slippery), Racinyan (Charming), Dollface (Shady), Genbu (Eerie), FowlWord (Tough), Wiz-Wire (Heartful) and Zephyr (Brave).

" **Summoning Legendary!"**

 **Imaginary! Incendiary!**

 **Flip flap, squiggle boom!**

 **Slim slam, Legendary!**

A blast of energy beam shot out of the book's Legendary Page, which phased through the ceiling fortunately. Julie, Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface covered their eyes until the light settled down. It lasted for 20 seconds or less, but they noticed nothing changed.

Julie looked around and used his Yo-Kai Watch to check around her room. "I don't see any new Yo-Kai around here."

"What!? But, that can't be! The seal is broken, unsealed! A Legendary Yo-Kai should have appeared by now!" Finkell gasped as she checked the book, and even shook it upside down to make sure if the Yo-Kai didn't appear correctly.

"Well, it looks like to me that the Medallium is the one that's broken. Plus, it is kind of late now. I think it's time to head to bed," Julie said as she decided to go to bed.

"It's time to get some shut-eye, you guys," Racinyan agreed as she curled herself up into a ball, and began snoozing.

"See you in the morning," Dollface then climbed on the shelf to catch some Z's.

"Strange. It should have worked," Finkell mumbled sadly.

The next morning, Julie and Racinyan walked to school while Finkell was still thinking about the Legendary Page.

"What's wrong, girl? Are you still bump about the Legendary Yo-Kai didn't show up and all?" Racinyan asked.

"Yes, I am," she nodded. "But, I know that it should work. Lady Julie has collected enough medals, and the seal was broken. So, how come the Legendary Yo-Kai has not appeared?"

"Don't worry about it. I am sure that it will appear somewhere eventually. Hopefully, it won't cause trouble when we meet it," Julie said as they arrived at the school.

After some classwork, lunch time began. Everyone lined up their desk together into multiple groups. Unfortunately, Julie didn't bring her lunch as usual because Finkell was still thinking about the Legendary Yo-Kai not appearing, so she has to eat the school's lunch with her classmates. Today's lunch was curry rice, but of all the kids in his classroom, Julie didn't like curry rice.

"Curry today?" Julie questioned with a dislike in her tone.

"What's wrong, Julie? You don't curry rice?" Nate asked.

"Not really," Julie answered honestly.

"What?! You don't like curry rice? This stuff is GOOD!" Bear stated.

"I don't mind the rice part, but I just don't like the curry itself," Julie said.

"Well, it is a waste if you don't eat it," Eddie said.

Julie moaned as she just stared at the curry rice, which most Japanese kids would just crave into it, but Julie was not from here or born in Japan.

"Here, Julie. I will trade your curry rice with my sandwich," Katie offered.

"Huh? Oh, that is not necessarily. I will be fine," Julie declined.

"No, no! Please have it. You got to eat, anyway. I insist," Katie said as she smiled kindly, giving off a strange nice aura.

"Oh, well, OK…" Julie accepted the sandwich plainly as she traded the curry rice to Katie.

Next came recess time. Julie decided to head to the rooftop, since she thought it would be great to see the whole school grounds and the city. Unknown to her, Katie secretly followed Julie.

Finkell, who was at the rooftop and still thinking about the problem with the Legendary Summon, didn't notice Julie came to the rooftop, except Racinyan did.

"Howdy, partner. How was your lunch?" She asked.

"It was fine. I ate a sandwich that I traded with Katie," Julie said.

"I see," Racinyan said as she shifted her eyes to right and noticed Katie beside Julie.

"And tell me, why did she follow you?" Racinyan asked, using her tail to point to who was behind him.

Julie turned around and surprised a bit to see Katie as she smiled, giving off a nice aura.

"Oh, Katie, what are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to see what you are doing. So, this is where you sometimes hang out during recess," Katie said as she looked around.

"Um, yeah, that's right," he said, feeling a bit weird.

"I understand why you come here every day. It's pretty out here! I can even see my house from here," she said.

"Um, yeah. It is kind of nice up here," Julie said as she laughed a bit weirdly.

"That's good to hear. I think I will hang out with you from now on," she said as she smiled very warmly.

"Okay…" Julie stared at her confusingly.

Meanwhile, Nate and Whisper spied on them as he stared at them through the opened door, which was slightly opened.

"There's Katie. And Julie's with her," Nate exclaimed in whispering tone. "This has to be the work of Yo-Kai!"

"Now, now, Nate, that cannot be possible. Katie is just probably being nice to Julie and all. There is no Yo-Kai who can make her…" Whisper blabbed on.

"Found it!" Nate exclaimed.

"Say what!?" Whisper shouted, causing the door to open.

Julie, Finkell, and Katie turned around to see Nate and Whisper as they both had a sweatdrop for being exposed.

"Nate? Whisper? What are you two doing here?" Julie asked.

"I, I, I was…Whatever! Katie is being possessed by a Yo-Kai, Julie!" Nate claimed as he pointed at the culprit.

"She is?" Julie questioned as he used his Yo-Kai Watch to check, and when he did, he was surprised. "Woah! You're right!"

"Hello boys. It is so nice to meet you all. My name is Heart, Jr.," the little Yo-Kai introduced as she smiled nicely.

Heart, Jr. is a humanoid Yo-Kai about the size of a person's head. Her body is in a hot-pink heart. She has her small head sticking up from it, which looks like a normal little girl's; brown eyes, long, brown hair, and a smile that is so cute that it's impossible to take your eyes off of. She has a small neck, but is barely seen. She has miniature arms, barely visible.

* * *

 **Name: Heart, Jr.**

 **Tribe: Charming (Legendary)**

 **Attribute: Restoration**

* * *

"Of course! So the Legendary Yo-Kai did appear! I knew it!" Finkell exclaimed as she cheered for herself for being right.

"I can see that, but what is this Yo-Kai exactly?" Julie asked.

"Let me see here…" Whisper said as he took out his Yo-Kai pad before Finkell gets a chance to say it.

"Oh, this Yo-Kai is Heart, Jr.," She spoke.

"Darn it!" Whisper muttered.

"She is a Legendary Yo-Kai who makes the possessed person give off a nice and pure aura. Whoever she possesses will make them very nice to others, no matter if the other people are criminal or dangerous," Finkell explained.

"That explains why Katie has acted so nice to me," Julie realized.

"At least that's a relief," Nate whispered.

"OK, Heart, Jr., why don't you just leave Katie alone?" Julie asked her.

"OK, but I want to have some fun with you. Try to catch me before I possess someone else!" She declared as she ran away, leaving Katie unpossessed.

"She's getting away!" Finkell shouted.

"Come back here!" Julie yelled as she chased after the Yo-Kai. "Nate, you take care of Katie!"

"Huh? Oh right, sure!" Nate nodded.

As he tried to catch Heart, Jr., she was a fast runner.

"Try to catch me, Julie! Wheeeee!" Heart, Jr. said as she was actually enjoying this.

"For small Yo-Kai, she moves fast!" Julie claimed.

Suddenly, Heart, Jr. stopped running. Julie and Finkell stopped, too and saw what happened. Heart, Jr. was staring at Julie's homeroom teacher, who was talking with some of his students.

"She stopped," Julie noted.

"It appears so," Finkell agreed. "I wonder why."

Heart, Jr. looked at Mr. Johnson with a horrified expression. Suddenly, she screamed at the top of the lung, causing the teacher to hear the scream, which sounded a bit faint to him.

"Huh? What was that?" He wondered as Heart, Jr. turned away and ran toward Julie.

"Here she comes!" Julie stated as he got ready.

He caught the little Yo-Kai very easily, but she tried to struggle herself out of Julie's arms.

"Woah! Easy there! Calm down, Heart, Jr.!" Julie said as he held her tight.

"I'm… I'm scared!" She cried as she shivered in fear.

"Come on, Lady Julie. Let's take her somewhere more private," Finkell suggested. Julie agreed with her, so they went off somewhere private.

Julie and Finkell took Heart, Jr. to the backyard of the school where nobody else was around.

"Are you alright, Heart, Jr.?" Julie asked.

"Yes. I am fine right now," she said as she drank a glass of water provided by Finkell.

"What has happened to you back then? You got all spook and started to run away uncontrollably," Finkell said.

"It's just that… I am scared of an adult," she said shyly.

"You're scared of an adult? Oh, do you mean Mr. Johnson?" Julie realized. "Don't worry. He is actually a very nice guy."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, I'm scared of an adult, any adults. Whether if he or she is nice or not," she said.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of an adult?" Julie asked as he sat next to her, giving her a comfort.

"Well, it all started when I was just a normal human girl," she started. "I had a happy life with my parents and my friends."

"Uh-huh," Finkell nodded.

"It was everything I could wish and I wouldn't give it up for anything else," she said.

"I see. But, now you are a Yo-Kai," Julie said.

"Yes and how I became into this is a very sad story. You see, my mother… she passed away when she got an incurable illness and that was when my father became very neglectful. He left me in the streets and never came back," she said.

"What horror! I never heard such a horrible, neglectful man who is your father!" Finkell angered.

"Finkell…" Julie gave her the look.

"Oh, my apologies, I got a bit to carry away there," she said.

"That's alright," Heart, Jr. said as she continued her story. "Ever since I was abandoned, I fend for myself, finding food to eat but suddenly, I came down with an illness that is common to people who were out in the streets for too long."

Julie and Finkell looked horrified, with an expression that cannot be easily explained. "When I woke up, I became into a Yo-Kai called Heart, Jr. Ever since then, I wondered around and possessed many children because I think of them as lucky for not having abusive parents. It is also the reason I don't possess adults."

Julie slowly padded on Heart, Jr.'s head as she noticed it, and felt much warmed. "Sorry to hear that, Heart, Jr. I mean, I heard a lot about abusive parents and all, but I never heard such a bad history like yours."

"Tee hee. Thank you very much, Julie. You are the nicest kid I ever met. I believe that you will become a very kind adult someday," she said as her body glowed in light, making her Yo-Kai Medal appear.

Her medal was in golden frame, with herself in the picture as she posed, smiled, and padded a stray cat.

"Congratulations, Lady Julie! You got your first Legendary Yo-Kai Medal!" Finkell cheered him.

"Thanks, Finkell," Julie replied with a kind tone.

"With my medal, Julie, we are now friends. You can summon me anytime when you need my help," she said as she smiled and gave off a nice aura again.

"Of course," Julie said as she smiled nicely, too. She watched as Heart, Jr. left.

 _This first month of my new life in Springdale, Japan was very hectic, strange, and just pure crazy! I really love this town, and all the Yo-Kai I ever met so far. I feel… like I really grown to this town because of them, these strange creatures called Yo-Kai, ever since I met Finkell. I don't know why, but I am looking forward to meet more Yo-Kai whenever or wherever they will show up._

* * *

 **Voice Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **OC and Canon Cast**

 **Part 1**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Grace Phipps as Vanessa Collins**

 **Mollee Gray as Hailey Jones**

 **Antony Del Rio as Thomas Hathaway**

 **Part 2**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Joey D'Auria as Whisper**

 **Jim Carrey as Phonystein**

 **Steve Blum as Wiz-Wire**

 **Part 3**

 **Maia Mitchell as Julie Hathaway**

 **Tara Strong as Finkell**

 **Janice Kawaye as Dollface**

 **Brittney Karbowski as Racinyan**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams**

 **Paul Greenberg as Bear Bernstein**

 **Brent Pendergrass as Eddie Archer**

 **Melissa Hutchison as Katie Forester**

 **Erica Mendez as Heart, Jr.**

* * *

 **Recap Time:**

Finkell: Hey, Julie, who'd you meet today?

Julie: Phonystein and Heart, Jr.

*Scene cuts to Heart, Jr. inspiriting Nate, Katie, Bear, and Eddie, making them act nice to the people around them.*

Julie: *slides into view* It says here in the Yo-Kai pad that Heart, Jr. makes the people she possesses give off a nice warm aura. *looks in the back to see that her friends have overdone being nice to the others as all the other people are creeped out.* I guess she overdid it this time, huh?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally, Chapter 12 (Episode 10) is finally done. Sorry it took so long. I lost track of time during the summ** **er. Anyway, this chapter/episode features two new Yo-Kai: Phonystein, created by NewComer1, another Yo-Kai Watch fan, and Heart, Jr., sent by** **Jdjdjdjjdjdkslakjrjcownfjcksnr. For all those who want to send their Yo-Kai Watch OC's, the 'SYOC' forum is still open. Also, I'm needing help in future miniseries in upcoming chapters. That's all for now. Bye.**


End file.
